Life Or Something Called Destiny
by Lady Darcy
Summary: This is a story of what happens when two broken hearts stumble on each other. Love emerges from the most unexpected situations. This is a story of the twists of life called fate. PS: To avoid any confusions or eventual abuses I'll like to emphasise this is basically a love story between Karin and Naruto if you find it "disgusting" or "disturbing" then please don't read it! Thanks.
1. Prologue

_******* **__**Prologue**__*********_

Naruto wandered in the streets of Konoha lifeless like a lost soul. Searching for something to clear his mind and help him get rid of the excruciating pain that crushed his heart as if a tractor had passed on it at full speed. Impassible to the full moon that graced the sky with its silver rays or to the breeze that made dead leaves swirl in a graceful waltz. The sweet music of the fireflies and the cooing of the owls were like a background melody; surely singing somewhere yet he didn't actually hear it. The pain in his heart was so strong that he was almost unable to feel anything even the lightest appreciation to all those things that usually made him feel good on his way home. In fact his house had stopped being a home; it was now an unappealing concrete cell filled with the echoes of his agony, the non living witness of his torment, that bore the marks of his hurt and rage from every room to every brick-like a deserted scene setting. Everything in his life had become lifeless and dull since the day when he had played the games of love bet his whole life, his body and soul and he had lost them to the love of his life and his best friend. On that fateful day when, he had tasted the sourness of deceit and betrayal. That was three months ago.

For a long time he, Sakura and Sasuke had been the actors of one of the most famous plays of the world- _The Love Triangle. _A very cunning and dangerous one as he came to know later, because in the course of their performance he had lost himself. From the beginning the acts had been displayed clear enough; he loved Sakura who loved Sasuke who didn't love her in return. Clear enough! Sasuke had left the village with no intention of returning- breaking Sakura's heart as he crossed the gates of Konoha. The pink haired girl had made him promise to bring her long time love back. Being the caring friend and the amorous fool he was Naruto had only happily compelled to her wish. Years had passed Naruto had never forgotten the promise. As a matter of fact he had endeared all his time and energy to train in order to bring the _teme_ back to village. Missing no opportunity to confront him and try to bring him back. But the years had made Sasuke's lust for revenge greater and Sakura's desire to be with him weaker. So finally desperate and lonely she had turned back to Naruto for the love she craved so much, with promises of eternal love and affection. Foolishly he had fallen in the trap. After all how could an enamored heart resist the call of the one that had sent him burning in the throes of passion?

Even if he had Sakura's love he didn't relent on his efforts to bring back his friend to the village. As hard as it had been, he had finally succeeded in his quest to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. That had been during an ultimate battle that had almost cost both of their lives. Yet he had done it. Sasuke was back in the village he had to face the council still he was no more leaving; everything was perfect. Almost too perfect now that he thought about it. How could he have believed in all that picturesque scenery? Had the crappy experiences he had lived not teach him to be careful? Obviously not that's why the lesson had been taught to him over again. If Sasuke's taste for revenge had been put under control, his desire to rebuild his clan had been so powerful that he had not hesitated a minute to compromise their friendship once again to achieve his goal. Even if it meant taken what meant the most to Naruto away from him- Sakura the love of his life. The latter had not been difficult to convince given that, she had always wanted to be with him even when she went to Naruto as he came to realize afterwards but too late to save himself from a heart break. In the final act the treachery had been revealed to him when he had been invited to the two traitors' engagement party.

"_I tried to make you understand I was still in love with Sasuke, the pink bitch had argued seeing the unvoiced hurt in his eyes, but I didn't want to hurt you. Please Naruto don't be mad at us for too long. I beg of you to be happy for us. We're friends!"_

If they had not aimed at hurting him, too bad they had failed because he felt worse than he'd ever felt in his whole life. Yes he had not been mad for a long time because at that second, all emotions had started draining from his heart. No he couldn't be happy for them in fact he didn't want to try. Lastly he was not sure anymore they had ever been friends because friends never stabbed you in the back and made a fool of you_. Fool_. That was exactly the role he had played from the beginning. A role he had willingly and blindly accepted to play all in the damn name of love.

Now he was never going to indulge into the same mistake anymore. Even if he'd wanted to; when the curtains had fallen he'd been left with nothing else to give…

Not too far, Karin indulged herself in an introspection exercise too. Only this one was the type you did when you felt your life was coming too and end. Indeed she really thought she was going to die either because of the more than intoxicating odor that emanated from the pile of garbage where her head was plunged or either because of the treatment she'd been receiving for almost three hours now, of which the blood and semen smeared on her bruised body, her swollen eye, the ringing in her ears and torn clothes were talking proofs. But inevitably the conclusion was the same; her life was going to end in the same way it had always been-_**MESSY. **_For the past 21 years that repulsing word had characterized her existence either in its four letter form or the five letter one_; Mess _and _Messy_, the only other alternative being _**CRAPPY**__._ She had secretly hoped in the end things won't be like that but these rogues who had caught her on her way back home from her work at the town library, had raped her an uncountable number of times, taking their turns and sometimes all of them, and were now kicking her in the stomach and spiting on her face, obviously thought otherwise.

No doubt they were part of the large set of people who hated her till their guts and who had wanted her dead from the first day she had been brought to Konoha , three years ago. Shortly after Sasuke's battle with Danzou, during which he had used her as a human helmet, almost killing her as he broke her heart too. He was about to finish his _**JOB **_when she had only just been rescued by his former team mate and sensei. She had been brought to Konoha healed and jailed. No need to explain that as one of Orochimaru's former underlings, actual teammate of the revenge lusty bastard and supposed partner of the Akatsuki she was a source of information and a top class criminal- an _**ENEMY**_. Her jail sentence had not lasted very long though two years only. She could have rotted there the rest of her life if not for the help of Kakashi sensei. Till now Karin was unable to explain what had prompted the silver haired man to rescue her, find her a place to live even if it was a tiny one room flat, and find her a job as archivist at the village library before leaving her alone again. Karin couldn't hold a grudge against the man he had done more for her than any other person had in her whole life. Not even her parents who had found nothing better to do than dying making her an orphan at a very young age. Leaving her at the mercy of manipulative bastards like Orochimaru and traitors of the kind of Sasuke Uchiha. The two of them had used her to achieve their selfish goals; the former dying before he could dump her, the later playing with her feelings and body before dumping her.

Yet being the fighter she had always been Karin tried to put all that behind her in order to concentrate on living a new life in which she could make amends for her past mistakes. Even if it meant facing the hateful glares people cast her everywhere she went, working hard to be paid a misery, living isolated from the rest of the world and praying every night and day no angry hateful villager ever made an attempt to _**TEST**_her fighting abilities which were oh so lacking normally and especially now a jutsu suppressing seal had been placed on her in exchange of her freedom and a guarantee that she could never escape or harm anyone in the village. But since misfortune had made it a point to accompany her, her whole life through-her prayers had not been granted long. There she was on the verge of dying after passing in the hands of three blood lusty rapists like a table tennis ball, on a pile of waste on the cold hard ground. She already saw the carvings on her tombstone if she was given one:

"_In the memory of Karin used, battered and dumped till the end- like a real __**MESS**__. God have mercy on her soul."_

Karin's vision became more blurry and a throbbing pain, threatened to burst her head. She closed her eyes slowly wishing for death to come quickly. Soon the sounds of cruel snickering and laughter began to fade away along with those of belt buckles. The ground was no more so cold; she could no more feel. She was going. Suddenly everything went silent and still. There was a sharp pain in her back and then nothing.

Naruto was about to round a corner when he bumped into a sturdy short man, taking him off-balance. The drunkard cast him a death glare that left Naruto unmoved very used to this kind of behavior:

Hey you! The man shouted, don't you have eyes!

Ignoring him Naruto started turning away, when he saw two other men standing behind the loud mouth. _They must be his companions,_ he thought. From the look of things they were as drunk as their friend. The scent of alcohol and tobacco strongly clung on them. At the moment one of them still had a cigarette in his mouth, the red tip of the roll shining in the dark like a third vicious eye. His friend that stood next to him had improperly zipped pants under which he was surely naked because Naruto could see the tip of his cock threatening to pop out. The guy was either too drunk to notice or he didn't give a damn. Both ways Naruto came to the conclusion he was a freak of exhibitionist because when he saw Naruto's eyes going there instead of feeling a slight surge of shame he addressed the blonde boy a sly disgusting look. Just for that Naruto felt like hitting him really hard. Nevertheless he tried to keep composure. It was not as if he had never witnessed; this type of scene before; this part of town was a shelter for _night creatures. _Prostitutes and rogues had set quarters here. Over the years Naruto had stumbled across drunkards, men in heat, couples in the middle of sex and so many other sleazy scenes of the sort. So this band of crooks didn't affect him beyond that. He had intended to pass his way but he felt a hand gripping his arm:

Leaving us already Kyuubi? Asked Mr. Exhibitionist. Why don't you stay for a little chat with us?

Yeah it will be fun, insisted Shorty loud mouth.

I'm in no mood to have fun, Naruto replied drily.

Come on don't be such an ass. It's not every day we get to meet you face to face. We just want to…ENJOY.

No need to say he was not talking about a leisure moment. They clearly intended to start a fight. Given they were bigger in number; they surely thought they could afford to beat him up. That was indeed trying their luck because they could have been an army of filthy drunk individuals like them; he was going to break them into pieces. At the moment Naruto saw one launching on him and made no attempt to escape his blow. Before the fool realized what was happening to him Naruto had caught his hand and was squeezing the fatty fist like a vulgar paper ball making the poor man scream all his guts. His friends came after Naruto in a joint attack, kunais in their fists but before they knew it they laid on the floor pinned to the ground by their own weapons.

-Let's get out of here dudes! Mr. Smokey said. We've had enough for today seeing the murderous gleam in Naruto's eye.

"_Wise man",_ Naruto thought to himself

With that the three idiots scrambled to their feet and started running for their lives. They had already gone a certain distance when Mr. Exhibitionist shouted:

Say Hi to the girl for us! You can have your way with the slut. We really had a nice time playing with her, he spat sarcastically. While his friends burst into laughter.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows puzzled by their words. Nevertheless he turned around and headed back home. Few meters from there, the strong scent of blood hit him in the face. A cold chill made his body quiver. One could have thought after so many years of training battles and missions he had become accustomed to blood. To some extent yes but there was always something gut-clenching about an innocent's blood spilt on the floor. His eyes caught the glimpse of a kunai and he went closer. The sight that welcomed him almost made him feel like puking. Face down in a heap of rubbish a lady laid in a pool of blood and semen. Bruises patterned her petite figure thoroughly and her clothes had been turned into rags. Her body was so inert she could pass for dead.

"_Say Hi to the girl for us. You can have your way with the slut. We really had a nice time playing with her."_

Damn! Those scoundrels had done this. Had he known it he would have inflicted them the beating of their lives before they got a chance to run away. Even now he was very tempted to repair his mistake. His wrath was at inches from over spilling. But he had to control himself now was not the good moment. He had to spare his energy to bring the poor girl to the hospital before it was too late. Slowly and cautiously he turned her around, crimson blood-bathed hair covered her face, her breathing was low but she was still alive. She was even starting to regain consciousness as she whimpered softly. Soon her eyelids fluttered and crimson eyes opened weakly. For a second a slight tremor shook her body as a gleam of fright crossed her hazy eyes.

Don't be scared, Naruto said in his most reassuring voice, I mean no harm to you.

The red head seemed to assess his credibility for a few seconds before she relaxed as much as her sore body enabled her to. But when he attempted to take her in his arms she wriggled restlessly.

I just want to bring you to the hospital.

She shook her head slightly and whispered in a hoarse broken voice:

N-not like this…P-please…

Naruto figured what she meant when he looked at the blood and semen literally bathing her body. He understood she wanted to conserve the small dignity left to her as much as she could. His heart clenched for the nasty treatment she had suffered and he couldn't suppress the surge of protectiveness he felt for her nor could he mask his appreciation for her strength despite her condition.

Okay, he acquiesced understandingly.

He took what was left of her clothes off and rolled them into a ball that he used to wipe the drying soiling fluids away from her body. He removed a handkerchief from his pocket and he used it to clean her face with all the gentleness he was capable of in order to hurt her least. When she regained an almost acceptable appearance he removed his shirt and he draped her inside. The cloth covered her frail body as much as it could. At least she was no so more exposed.

Now we're going to the hospital okay? He asked as he scooped her in his arms.

She just nodded slightly before closing her eyes and clinging to his bare chest.

Thank you Naruto, she whispered cutting him off guard.

He stared at her battered features and her crimson hair for a moment and froze when the realization of whom he held in his arms sunk into his brain.

D-don't worry Karin everything will be all right. I promise.

With that he raced to the hospital in the clear night silently wishing they made it soon. But mostly praying the promise he'd made under the full moon will turn true more than anything he'd ever prayed for in his life. Let everything be all right…For the both of them.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter I: Mrs. Uzumaki_

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping at the window case. He had not drawn the curtains of his room before going to bed so as soon as he opened his eyes he was blinded by the sunrays. He blinked once, twice in order to accommodate his vision to the light. Few seconds later he felt better. A quick glance at bed stand watch told him it was noon already. He shrugged his shoulders. He'd never been the early type this was the earliest he could get up especially when he had nothing to do with his day. He stretched his long lean body before climbing out of bed to use the bathroom adjacent to his room, to take a bath. When he was done he started roaming in his cupboard for something proper to wear. He couldn't suppress a little shiver when he saw his clothes were neatly disposed. Tops and bottoms classified according to type, colors, and materials. No matter how many times he saw this perfect display of tidiness, the shabby guy he was, freaked out. It seemed very unnatural to him. Nevertheless he tried all his best not to mess up the whole things off- even if he knew no one was going to blame him- because as much as he hated to admit it having clean and well ironed clothes at your disposal was a pure joy. He settled for a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, quickly closing the cupboard before the shabby demon in him got bad intentions.

Once he was fully dressed, he set for the kitchen where he was welcomed by the scent of pork flavored ramen which, rose beyond that of citrus flavored liquid soap. Indeed on the sparkling kitchen counter was an enormous bowl of homemade ramen as appealing as ever. No need to say his mouth was now a waterfall.

Kami- Sama this was definitely one sweet afternoon…again.

The fact was Naruto's life had taken an unexpected turn after that fateful night when he had rescued Karin. That had been three months ago. Karin had spent nearly a month in the hospital. Her body had been put through a lot of damage during the assault. Multiple fractures even at places Naruto could have never imagined. Most of the time she floated between unconsciousness and delirium; flirting dangerously with Death. Despite the medics attempt to bring her back her situation remained desperately unstable. Even Tsunade's skills had been put to test. As for her assailants they had not been traced despite the clear description Naruto had made of each of them. They had disappeared from the surface of earth like ghosts; aided by the reluctance of some of the people in charge of the case to find the culprits. As well as the lack of cooperation from the villagers to help arrest the people they said had _**PUNISHED **_one of their top class enemies. When the story had gone round the village, majority of the people had approved of the act. Naruto had been sick to his guts when he heard people praising those filthy bastards as if they had done something heroic. But he knew that when the people of Konoha loved you they brought you till the highest grounds and when they hated you they personally brought you to hell. Karin fell in the second category and she had learnt the lesson the hard way. The suffering she had endured had been more than hell. Yet he couldn't do anything against it. All that was left to do was pray that she recovered if not mentally at least physically.

Naruto could not remember the last time he had prayed for someone like he had prayed for Karin. During the month when she was merely alive, he had stayed at her bed side. His heart threatened to stop when she almost embraced death and beat with joy when her condition stabilized. He refused to leave her alone fearing one of those who hated her could take advantage of her vulnerable condition to hurt her. He only went back to his apartment when changing clothes and taking a bath was _**really**_ necessary. Even then he made sure Tsunade or Shizune were around. They were the only two people he trusted with her safety. He felt so tied and connected to Karin despite the fact they had barely known themselves before the accident. It's true they had crossed each other a couple of times but they had merely exchanged words. But the protective feeling that had risen in him from the day he'd rescued her grew larger every day because somehow she reminded him of him when he was a kid maltreated and hated by all the villagers because of a crime he had not committed; being the vessel of Kyuubi was enough to make him guilty in their eyes for the evil acts of the fox demon. At first sight Karin could be considered guilty but what was one supposed to do when you were raised under the influence of an immoral person like Orochimaru whose conception of evil and good was very mistaken. Was it a crime to struggle to survive in a world full of sufferings and horror? Admitted she had made the wrong choices, no one deserved that not even bitches like Sakura.

It was during this period that Naruto had vowed he'd always keep her safe from anybody who intended to hurt her; he'd be there for her. Just like Iruka sensei and the Third Hokage had stood up for him- even if it meant facing the disapproval of the rest of the village again. So when Karin had finally woken up he had been there. Helping her as much as he could to endure the physical injuries and regain a certain mental stability. She had clung to him as if he were her lifeline; depending on him for comfort and support during the first days when she felt so weak and miserable, death was almost appealing. But as the days passed by she slowly regained strength and courage, even if she still remained vulnerable. As Karin was trying to surface from the throes of mental agony the attack had sent her in, the council was busy trying to put her more down than she was already.

_***Flashback***_

One morning two weeks after Karin's awakening; they were in her room in the recovery unit, when Tsunade barged into the room a serious expression on her face. Naruto immediately figured out something was wrong. The tension he sensed in her body was sufficient to confirm his worries.

We have a problem. She said curtly before he had time to ask a question.

A deep frown suddenly appeared on Naruto's forehead and his protective part surfaced all claws out.

What is it? He asked anger starting to rise in his body.

The council is after Karin. From the first day she stepped in the village they've wanted her out. They insisted she was should be sent to prison which was done so I thought the matter was settled. So after her sentence period was over and Kakashi found her a place to leave and a job, I held no objection to that. But the council members were still growling in their breaths. It would have remained that way if not of the incident. They claim Karin's desire for revenge could be a threat to the peace of the village

That's absurd. How can she be a threat to someone in this condition on top of having a jutsu suppressing seal? Naruto roared indignantly.

I know that but the villagers don't and the council is using their hatred and ignorance to pressure me. They want her either out of Konoha or dead.

How can they be so heartless! They're just a bunch of old…

Naruto please calm down. Karin intervened resting one of her small hands on his arm, in an attempt to appease him. They think they're doing what's good for the people. Though I'd like to say I'll never try to indulge into any violent act even if I could. I can swear on that Hokage- Sama.

That was true. After seeing the consequences that came when one took the path of revenge and hatred Karin had sworn to herself she will never go down there again. Even it meant suffering in silence. At least it was better than ending in jail or worse half-dead.

No need to I Know. If you'd wanted to attempt something it would have been a long time ago. They are aware of that. Still their lust for revenge is blinding. You should know Orochimaru's and the Akatsuki's acts are still fresh in memories.

Karin bent her head and nodded slightly.

In that case Karin shouldn't be the only person to pay for that, Naruto said in a bitter tone. Sasuke did join Orochimaru's camp, the Akatsuki later and turned against his own village. Yet he didn't go to jail neither was he killed or exiled.

Sasuke was a citizen of the village, Karin is not. Tsunade pointed out in a neutral tone.

That's not fair.

The council is not always fair…In fact life is not always fair. You should know best.

A heavy silence fell on the room before Tsunade spoke again:

Karin I've already made it clear no one is going to lay a finger on you. For the rest I'm not so sure but all the same I'll see what I can do.

Thank you, Hokage- Sama, Karin said in a little voice.

I've got paperwork to attend to I'll have to leave, the older women said. She grunted inaudible things in her breath surely about how troublesome and boring paperwork could be before going out.

When she left the room, Naruto was literally boiling with rage. His already dark chakra became even more dangerous. Though Karin knew she had nothing to fear from him she couldn't help but shiver.

Naruto are you alright? She asked hesitantly.

Don't worry I'm fine. Take care of yourself I'll be back soon. Trust me, you're not going anywhere.

Karin barely nodded before he was at the door.

The three days that followed, Karin didn't see Naruto. He didn't come to visit. He was very busy trying to figure out a solution to the problem. Reflection had never been his cup of tea but past experiences had shown that when he gave it a serious try he came up with if not brilliant, good ideas.

On the fourth day Naruto had found the solution. It had taken him time but he had finally found it. Thrilled like he'd never been before, he rushed to the hospital to tell Karin the good news. When he arrived a nurse was going out of her room, Karin was sitting in the middle of her bed, head down crying all her heart out. Within seconds Naruto was by her side and she threw herself in his arms, crying even more, leaving the blonde head more puzzled than ever.

What's wrong Karin? You know you can tell me everything. I'm here for you, he assured in that soft voice he used to speak to her only. Yet Karin said nothing she continued crying.

I know this entire situation must have taken a toll on you but I can assure you it will soon be over.

Karin's sobbing ceased for moment. She slightly pulled away from him to look straight in his eyes. Her face looked tortured especially with the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her crimson eyes looked in his with so much despair that his heart clenched. Before he could place a word she cut him at the punch:

I-I'm pregnant Naruto, she choked out. Since I woke up I've been feeling yucky and very exhausted. At first Tsunade-Sama thought it was because of the treatment but soon I started having cramps. So she said I should conduct a test just to be sure given the situation. It turned out to be positive… I'm pregnant, she said again as if she still couldn't believe it was happening. I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I don't want to keep it but at the same time I don't feel like getting rid of it. I'm so confused…

Her voice broke and she started crying even harder. For a moment Naruto just held her silently as spilt her sorrow through the hot tears that wet his t-shirt. Truth been told he had never considered these scenario while he had brought up his plan. This was so unexpected and confusing. Nevertheless he knew what to do and he was more than determined to do it. He was a man he never came back on his words and he had promised Karin a solution. He raised a hand and placed the crimson tresses that felt limply on her small face behind her ears. He rubbed her cheek soothingly as a confident smile split his lips:

I promised you I was going to help you through all this mess and I'll do it. Nobody's going to send you away and as for this no matter what your decision is I'll be there for you…We're going to get married.

The last phrases suspended in the air letting its effect operate. Then Naruto went on unraveling his plans

I went through the laws and legislation of our village these past three days. I never thought I'll read so many books in my life but then I have no regrets…I came across this passage where they said once a foreigner married a citizen of Konoha he or she was granted instant citizenship. So I thought to myself if we got married then the council won't be able to send you away. If they did I'll have to go with you. They can't afford that: first because I'm Kyuubi's vessel and second because I saved the village from Pain. My worth has been proven loosing an asset like me especially during these uncertain times will be disastrous- they need me.

Karin could not believe her ears. When Naruto had said he had a solution, she had not expected anything in particular but this was outstandingly dumbfounding! Sure she didn't want to get kicked out of Konoha especially now…Yet she couldn't resolve herself to let him tie himself with her for the rest of his life because of his over exaggerated sense of duty. She was crap, her life was a mess. How could she take him along on her way to hell, when he had been so good to her? Her conscience was going to judge her whole life through!

You can't do this. I can't let you ruin your existence; she argued shaking her head frantically. You've already done more for me than I could ever dream of in a whole lifetime. I'll always be grateful for that. But this is too much…

This is no time to be scrupulous Karin. If they exile you where are you going to go? Both of us know you are a fighter but presently you're not strong enough to face that. Besides Orochimaru's and the Akatsuki's deeds don't only limit themselves to Konoha. They've done harm almost everywhere. You can't face the whole world alone.

He marked a little pause to let his words sink in her brain.

Sure you have your pride there's no way I'm going to step on it. This marriage will be a convenient one. You won't have to fulfill any duty towards me; yet I'll always respect and take care of you. You'll always be able to count on me.

What about you? What do you gain in exchange apart from a huge bunch of problems and an invasion in your private space? My sensing skills are still good but I can't be a ninja anymore. Apart from that what if you find the perfect girl and you can't get her because you're stuck with me. What if…

Your ninja skills have never been at stake, he declared vehemently. I have no interest in them. I don't need to get anything in return just knowing you're safe is okay for me. Furthermore I don't ever think I could ever play the games of love. I've played once, gambled much and lost everything. However, he said in more gentle tone, I don't know what the future holds but something is sure, whatever happens I'll always be true and fair to you. If we part it shall only be as friends.

For a moment there was a thoughtful silence, and then Karin spoke:

I'll marry you. And I promise I'll try my best to be a good wife to you…But please promise me when you get tired of me you'll let me know.

Promise.

She fell into his securing arms once more and for a first time for a very long time she felt the future won't be so dark.

_***End of Flashback***_

Afterwards Naruto had informed Tsunade of their decision. Of course she had objected to it, arguing marriage was something serious which they didn't have to joke with. But faced with his determination she had had no other option that to align to his wish. They had gotten married two days before Karin was discharged from the hospital. Iruka sensei who had fervently opposed their wedding been Naruto's witness as for Karin, Kakashi sensei had volunteered to fill the role, since he had somehow played the role of a guardian from her arrival. The council had stormed and protested but as Naruto had predicted they could hold no action against them. They needed him. He and Karin had settled in Naruto's apartment. Each of them had his room to preserve a certain intimacy. Though they were relatively comfortable with each other Karin was still shy around him. He had promised her she didn't have to fulfill any duty towards him and he meant it. He was not going to take advantage of the situation and use her for carnal release even under pressure. Nevertheless one week after she had moved in, Naruto's dull apartment which had been more of a pig sty than anything else started taking colors and shape. The instant ramen had been thrown away in favor of fresh food. His clothes were almost always clean and tidy. The bathroom and the kitchen did not look _suspicious_ anymore. The living room was appealing now that the couch was no more the cemetery for old sandwiches and instant ramen cups; and the carpet no more smelled like a wet dog. Finally he had these feeling of well being that warmed his chest on the rare occasions he saw her smile even if it was rare and forced most often on top of the feeling of having someone to say good morning and goodnight to. Someone who made him feel even if it was no blazing fire just feel again. True there were more flat mates than a married couple, but Naruto had no regrets. In fact he had to admit he loved life with Karin his _friend._


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: A fighter, not a mess._

Karin stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was so lean that her cheekbones looked incredibly big. Dark rings circled her eyes which looked dull and lifeless; her lips were so dry that they cracked. Her hair hung at the sides of her face sleek and dull. Her face was so pale it was not far from the sickly grey complexion it had when she was still in the hospital. In fact she looked like a mess. Lord how she hated that word but it always came back whatever she did to erase it from her life.

Since she had gotten out the hospital and moved in with Naruto as his roommate/bride, she had started making efforts to get out of the nervous breakdown the assault had left her in. Instead of staying prostrated in her room playing the role of a victim, she had taken the bull by its horn, and fought her depression by keeping herself busy. Even if she couldn't make her mind to return to her job at the library, every morning she forced herself to get up brush her teeth, take a bath, dress, and got started with whatsoever house chores she had planned the day before. Cleaning, dusting, washing, ironing, kept her mind from straying to the memories of that gruesome incident she tried to forget. At least during the day because at night it was almost impossible to get rid of the nightmares that kept her awake. Incapable of finding sleep she tossed and thrashed in her bed, trying to chase the images that raced like a kaleidoscope in her head or she cried herself to sleep. She woke up the next day tired as ever, with a huge headache and shadows in her eyes she tried to ignore all day till the night came again. Sometimes it worked and sometimes not. Today was one of these days when the _carrying on_ exercise was so tedious she hardly contained the urge to crumble down and break into tears.

The day had started with the usual routine; waking up, preparing Naruto's breakfast. It was the least she could do to thank him for all what he had done for her. Also it made her feel useful and warmed her frozen heart whenever she saw the smile that lit his face when he ate whatever thing she had cooked for him. Then had come the cleaning and dusting. Everything was going perfectly smooth till, in the course of starting lunch she had launched to the bathroom, taken by a wave of nausea. After spending almost twenty minutes bent over the porcelain altar puking her guts out before she had nothing left in her stomach to throw out, Karin was more broke than ever. This morning sickness was one case where the nightmare prolonged till day time. A manifestation of one of the consequences of the assault she had been trying to ignore all through. But denial was no more possible as day by day she felt her body changing though slightly but changing still to accommodate the creature that had taken residence in her womb. Drawing a little bit of her energy as it occupied more space and endeavored to become a little more real. She needed to take a decision and take if fast before it was too late.

Even if she had grown up in a world of misery and suffering , Karin had always hoped one day she get to emerge from that circle, start a new life, find the man of her dreams and have a family of her own. She had thought Sasuke will be that man but he had proven later on to be part of the bad memories she will have to forget. Still Karin had never given up on her secret dream even at the times when it seemed so impossible to get to. The rape had put a crack in her illusions but the discovery of her pregnancy had been like the bomb that had shattered them into unfixable pieces. Which man was going to marry her with such a gruesome baggage? Not only had the bastards raped her but they had also gotten her pregnant marking her body and soul for life. Karin could still remember her state of shock when the nurse who had conducted the test informed her it was positive. No matter how compassionate and soft spoken the woman had been, Karin had felt her heart ripping apart. The pain and confusion had made her lost her mind for a short instant that was when she had cried for the first time since her awakening. Even if she got rid of the thing before it had time to develop properly she'd never be the same. She'd always bear that aching mark even if it didn't manifest physically- emotionally. Because despite the way how it had been conceived and the fact it was the reflection of the mess in her life, this creature still held a part of her. A part she wanted to deny with all her might but she couldn't get herself to.

Sure she could not pretend to love it already. Yet she knew if she got rid of it, that act will torture her mind forever even when she'd be old and senile. She'd done many evil things in the course of her life. People had suffered and died because of her perhaps not directly but she had done nothing to help them even when she had gotten a chance to and she had never given a damn; all that in the name of survival. But right now she was no more certain she had made the right choices considering the path they had led her to. Perhaps what was happening to her right now was a fair punishment for her evil deeds or the evils deeds she had consented to. All the same she had to bear the consequences of her acts. Apparently going to prison after she'd almost died in the hands of her pseudo savior was not enough to make amends for all the spilt blood. She also had to face this _obstacle_. How she wished she had died instead. Everything will have been so easy and less painful.

"_Yeah, you would have been burning in hell instead; definitely easy but painless? …Not so sure,"_ spoke a voice in her head.

She just shook it off and resumed looking at her reflection in the mirror. No matter which angle she looked at she still looked like a mess, a sort of living dead, the ghost of the Karin before the incident. Those guys had succeeded in breaking her down they had won in all the sense of it. She was completely broke. This realization knocked down the ridges that kept her tears from flowing and she burst into a ceaseless fit of tears. As the clear liquid streamed on her face, stained her glasses and hit the porcelain sink her body shook uncontrollably. They flowed and flowed until she was just a wobbly mess. Never had she felt so miserable this was even worse than the rape itself. She just hoped it stopped soon.

Busy crying her heart out Karin did not hear Naruto's alarmed calls neither did she hear the bathroom door opening. It was only when she felt two secure arms round her shoulders, she turned around. She didn't have the strength to pretend everything was okay. In fact it was not an option so she did what she craved most and lost herself into the comforting chest that awaited her open-heartedly as tears started flowing with doubled force. It was only moments later when the tears relented that Karin realized Naruto had taken her to her bedroom and she was lying against his chest. When he felt her relaxing he sat up taking her along with her. He withdrew a bundle of handkerchiefs from a box on the nightstand and started cleaning her face. Too weak to protest Karin let him do. When her face was almost tidy he drew her closer to his chest and held her without saying anything.

I'm sorry, Karin said apologetically. I'm alright now you can leave me alone. I'll be fine, she said pulling away from him.

Alright, he said without moving an inch.

Naruto?

Karin?

I said I'll be fine now. You can…

I heard and I don't feel like going anywhere. I'm good here.

How can you be good anywhere around me…I'm a mess, she stated more matter-of-factly than anything.

Naruto shifted a little in order to face her. His clear cerulean eyes bore in her faded crimson ones as he spoke to her:

I don't know where you got that idea and I don't want to. I may have known you for the past three months only, but what I can say is you're someone fighting to get over a life traumatizing experience with a strength and dignity I've rarely seen in anyone. Yes sometimes you break down but soon after you try to stand on your two feet. You're a fighter, not a mess.

I've known myself for a longer period you have and I know what I am.

I don't think so because I just told you what you were and you refuse to admit it. Perhaps because that way you get to avoid facing reality and embrace self pity. But I can't let you do that.

Karin abruptly pushed away from him irritated by his remark which had true note in it:

Since when do you assume the role of my psychoanalyst? I don't remember paying you to assume that role. Perhaps you think saving my life gave you the right to intrude in my affairs, huh?

I'm just trying to help you.

Do I seem to need it? Karin shouted furiously

Yes you do, Naruto pointed out calmly.

They were both silent for a moment before Karin spoke back again:

I really think you should go now, she said trying to keep her cool.

Finding no reason to insist Naruto just nodded and took for the door. He was half way out when he turned around to speak again:

Try to have some sleep now you need it you look exhausted.

Karin just stared at him bewildered. They'd just had an argument and the guy was still sweet to her. What kind of specimen was he? She didn't want to think about it though. She nodded slightly just for him to leave before she got more confused than she was already. With that Naruto walked out, silently closing the door behind him.

Once he was out of sight Karin turned around to face the window through which she could see birds chirping happily and freely, indifferent to the turmoil in her heart. She caught herself wishing she could be happy again just like them. Even if her life had always been a mess, there had been times even short ones when she had been _REALLY_ happy- almost blissful.

"_You could if you wanted to", _the voice she thought of as her conscience said softly.

"_How can it be possible? _She questioned loudly, _I feel so lost and miserable". _Then as an answer to her question Naruto's voice rose in her mind: _"…You're a fighter, not a mess_…_" _She turned her face from the birds and set her gaze to the ceiling. How she wished she got better. Eventually her vision blurred and she drifted to sleep.

When Karin woke up it was morning again. She sat up in her bed surprised to find herself still dressed in the same black dress she had been wearing the day before. It clung to her damp body uncomfortably. She had slept for so long she felt a little dizzy when she attempted to get out of bed. It'd been a while since she had slept almost peacefully. That's when she realized all this time she had really been exhausted but she was always scared to drift to sleep because of the nightmares. And during the day she worked herself like a slave. In addition to that her present condition didn't help either. How she'd managed to put up for the past one and a half month was a mystery. But now she was determined to put an end to that. Naruto was right when he'd said she had been avoiding reality in order to embrace self pity. All this while she had thought she was on the way of healing but after their confrontation, she had to admit somehow, she'd been playing the role of the victim. True what she had experienced was hard but she was letting herself fall apart, she was letting those rogues have the better of her. Up till now she had faced all what had come her way with strength and courage refusing to linger in despair. Never had she been trapped so long in fear of tomorrow. Never before had she given up the will to survive; death had never crossed her mind before even through the darkest times. So how had she come to even think about it as a solution? How had she think of reducing all the efforts she had made to achieve her dreams be shattered so easily?

She had experienced loneliness; rejection, death, humiliation, ostracism and she had gotten over all that with a fury to live stronger than ever. That meant she could also get over this. Coming to think of it those bastards had not done anything to her Orochimaru and Sasuke had not done before them i.e. Waited when she was vulnerable to use and dump her almost dead. The only difference was that she had seen the evil in them from the start so what they had done to her was not much of a surprise. They had not lured her into fake love or played with her feelings, they'd just raped her, she thought to herself in a mixture of cynicism and auto-derision. Fine they had won the first round but she was going to win the battle.

Perhaps she was not going to marry the man of her life or have the dream family she'd always dreamt of but it didn't mattered. She had the husband, even if he did not love her, he was caring and supportive. He respected her too and he had no evil intentions concerning her. As for the rest well, she had the kid on the way. She wasn't still sure she will be able to raise it up with all the love a child deserved given the circumstances under which it had been conceived but she knew already she was not ready to get rid of it. Somewhere deep within her heart she knew she could even come to love it with time. But most of all she was never going to be a _**victim**_ again. From now on she was going to stop **c**_**arrying on**_**;** she was going to start _**living**_ _**again**_ - whatever it meant. It was going to be difficult but this was her new goal in life and she was going to achieve it by professing strength and dignity after all she was a fighter.

Encouraged by all these resolutions, Karin marched to her cupboard. Most of her clothes were still packed in the bags she and Naruto had put them went she had moved out of her former apartment. The time had come for them to see the light again because that was definitely what she was marching to. Thirty minutes later Karin was in the kitchen making breakfast when Naruto emerged from his bedroom:

Hi, he said as he sat on a stool near the counter.

Karin started up taken off guard by his sudden appearance.

H-Hi. I didn't hear you coming.

Sorry I scared you it was not my intention, he simply said.

Karin took in a deep breath and turned around to face him. He sat one hand resting lazily on the counter while his beautiful eyes were fixed on her. As usual his blonde hair stood in spikes on the top of his head. He wore a blue shirt over a black tank top, and she was almost sure he wore a pair of jeans. Karin couldn't help but smile inwardly as she thought of how good-looking he looked in those clothes. Really she could have fallen worse:

Talking about intentions. I'm sorry about yesterday; I didn't mean to start a fight. I felt miserable and a little picky and your words hit me on a sensitive spot.

No it was my fault. I shouldn't have been so rude…

You were not rude you were right on all the line. For the past month I've been letting myself fall apart. I let that incident take a toll on me more than it should.

That's because healing takes time especially when you have important decisions to make. Nobody expects you to be fine just straight away…especially me.

I know that but all the same time is passing and I can't always stay in the past when the future is still uncertain. I think it's about time I started moving on.

I can't pretend I know what you are going through; that will be making a mockery of your pain and torment. What I know is I trust you to take the right decision and further more I trust you to get over all this if not now someday; because as I said earlier you are a _**fighter**_ and not a mess.

Thank you, she whispered in a little voice overwhelmed by his tirade. Even when she had been in the best of her moods she had never felt so much assurance despite what she made people believe. To know Naruto had so much confidence in her it brought tears to her eyes.

There's no need to- it's free, he replied with a little smile.

Others always want something in return, she said bitterly.

Others don't matter now. What matters now is you getting well soon…

And I'm going to get well soon.

Naruto looked at her for some moment. Despite the dark rings that still circled her eyes and her sickly pallor, something in her, had changed. Perhaps was it the fact her hair no longer fell dully on the sides of her face like rags she had combed them and they fell backwards in glossy crimson tresses held by a black hair band. She no longer wore one of those horrible shapeless dresses she'd been wearing these part days; instead she had put on a pair of skinny jeans with slits over the knee and a green checkered shirt. Her plump pink lips were coated by a thin layer of lip balm. He could see the beauty he'd always thought she possessed surfacing. And when he looked into her eyes he saw the combative gleam which he had seen in her eyes on the first day. Karin's pride did not allow her to seat back and cry all her misery and that was one thing he admired in her. At this moment he knew the fighter was back and he couldn't help but smile, he was definitely going to like this new Karin. Nevertheless he sensed this was not the only change that was going to operate. Before he could raise a question Karin was talking again:

H-Have you changed your mind about housing a third person?

No, he answered cautiously not knowing where she was heading to.

She took another deep breath quivering breath before saying anything:

It's good because…I've decided to keep it…The baby, she said with a little sense of humor.

I guess we'll have to create more space, he said in the same light tone.

She replied with a subtle shrug of shoulders. Sensing it had taken more courage than she showed to take this decision and voice it out loud, he came closer to her and drew in an affectionate hug:

You're not alone. We'll get through this, together; everything will work out find, he whispered softly in her ear.

I know….I'm a fighter…

As the words left her mouth Karin knew she thought them. Things were going to get better in time; as long as she had Naruto by her side she could face the whole world. He made her a fighter.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Attraction?_

Karin stood in front of the huge mirror that was placed at a corner of her room. She had brought it from her apartment. Some weeks back with Naruto's help she had unpacked the boxes he had brought from her apartment. Karin had not registered the amount of things Naruto had packed till that day. To say he had packed almost her whole house was an understatement. True she didn't have that much furniture yet it seemed too much especially given the little time they had disposed of. When she had voice her astonishment Naruto had just scratched her head and a goofy smile had splayed his lips when he had admitted using clones to pack as much as he could because he didn't know what to keep and what to leave. Karin recognized he'd done his best given the fact she'd given him no help. During that period she was still on the border between consciousness and unconsciousness. Nevertheless, they'd done the selection together; displaying some of her stuff in the various rooms of the apartment and to Karin's great surprise everything fitted perfectly as if they had been meant to be that way. Despite his sunny and exuberating nature Naruto kept his deco simple so Karin's sober but feminine furniture enlightened the austere and masculine apartment. The result was good-looking and welcoming, just like Naruto. Each day that passed Karin became more and more convinced that she could have found no better husband than Naruto given the circumstances. Every day she discovered one aspect of his character that pleasantly surprised her; as a matter of fact _**surprise **_was the word that seemed to always come back where Naruto was concerned.

According to what Sasuke used to tell her, the idea of Naruto she had was that of a blonde short chubby loud naïve boy, with limited intelligence and a predisposition to always get himself into trouble. Now she knew him better she found out that all of this was fundamentally wrong. On the outside Naruto seemed to suit that description but when you got closer you were confronted with another truth. Naruto was one of the most sensitive and kindest persons she had ever met. He was incapable of deceit and selfishness. He might seem naïve but he was very aware of the perfidy and wickedness of men, though he did not allow it to affect his judgment; he gave everybody he found worthy a chance regardless of who they were. He didn't sweeten the truth to please but he didn't depict an awful picture of reality either. He called a cat a cat and voiced his opinion loud, but he was not just a loud mouth. The term seemed pejorative. Karin preferred to think of him as a straight forward person. A little bit passionate at times but passion could not be considered a flaw when it was justified. As for his supposed limited capacities Naruto was not that thick he was just too impulsive; the plan he'd come up with to save her from the hands of the council was a good example of what he could do when he gave reflection a try. As for his physical appearance Karin, had nothing to complain about Naruto was by far one of the sexiest guys she'd ever met. He was tall, lean from his face till his body but that didn't conceal he had perfectly toned muscles where they were required. She'd gotten a glimpse of his tight abs once and she could testify there was no extra flesh or fat tissue on that washboard abdomen. Apart from having a perfect body he had the matching face; deep catching cerulean eyes, lips meant only to be kissed and blonde spikes that shone like his sunny personality. Even the whisker marks on his face were sexy. Not to mention the enormous amount of dark chakra that radiated from his body. Yes in many ways Naruto was the perfect man and she was very lucky to have him; though right now she still didn't seem to realize the exact measure of his worth.

But Karin knew below that cover there was someone incredibly hurt and tormented. Though he put on the sunny boy mask most of the time she knew he had wounds inside that were still bleeding and hurting. His affair with Sakura was no secret to Karin. It was of public knowledge that he'd loved her from childhood and that she had dumped him in favor of Sasuke. Though he feigned indifference Karin knew, that betrayal had hurt him more than he let show. At times she perceived shadows in his eyes especially in those moments he thought he was alone ad nobody saw. Those moments she forgot her own pain and she felt so connected to him that she wished she could take him in her arms and cuddle him till he felt better. She wished she could help him exorcise the demons from his past and help him move on the way he helped her, too. But how could she do that when she could barely help herself? How could she help him when he kept her at a safe distance from him even when he was sweet and caring? He eluded intimate questions, by answering them evasively or changing the topic with a dexterity he must have acquired with a lot of practice. When he'd done that she'd understood his childhood too had been far from happy, perhaps because he was the _jinchuriki_ of the demon that had almost destroyed the entirety of Konoha 21 years ago. Having been a victim of the resentment of the villagers she could imagine what it should have been like especially for the little orphaned boy he must have been.

Karin was cut out of her reflections by the sound of knocking at the door. She started up as her mind assessed she was still in front of her mirror half dressed. She was looking for something fitting to wear but it was getting a little bit difficult. Her tummy had grown a little bigger over the last month. It was no more so flat but round and taut. It could have passed unnoticed otherwise if not of the fact she'd lost a little weight and she was all bones, so the slightest bump seemed over exaggerated. Though she knew it should be the least of her concerns at the moment, and she could be considered vain Karin couldn't help but feel self-conscious especially when she lived with a cutie like Naruto. When she stood next to him she felt awkward and shapeless. Though he was kind and gentle she could see he was insensible to her looks and that stung a little. When had she fallen from the status of hot chick to that of scarecrow? _The bump_ as she called it was definitely not helping her.

- "Karin?" Naruto's voice rose from behind the door.

- "minute please!"

- "That will make… Thirty one minutes", Naruto said as if he was consulting a watch, impatience clearly leaking in his voice. I'm almost dying!

Karin could not resent him for that. He had come back from the training grounds an hour before. Since then he had not had a meal. They should have been dining but in the course of fixing diner Karin had stained her gown and she had wanted to change before the meal. That was thirty minutes ago. Naruto being the gentleman he was refused to start when she was not around:

- "I'm coming"; she repeated putting a dress hastily.

- "Come quick because…"

Naruto's sentence remained in suspense as Karin opened the door.

- "Here I'm I why don't you eat me you big bad wolf", she yelled irritated.

Naruto didn't respond as his eyes were glued to her bosom. She had surely put her dress in haste because she had omitted to close some buttons and a lacy fabric of her pink bra escaped from her cleavage revealing more pale skin than necessary for his mental stability. Karin furrowed her eyebrows as she saw the drowsy expression on his face.

- "T-There's a piece of…."

- "It was just a joke", she scolded. But then her eyes caught his gaze and a deep flush spread from her cheeks to her collarbone and down to her breasts as she gasped petrified.

Naruto started up emerging from his lethargy. Realizing what had just happened a big swear escaped from his mouth:

- "Damn! Karin I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I …"

- "You…It's…"she stuttered short of words.

- "S-sorry. Really sorry".

Instinctively she turned on her heels and slammed the door at his nose.

- "Damn!" He growled looking at the closed door! Fuck! With that he turned his heels.

Karin stayed leaning against the door listening to Naruto's steps sounds dying in the corridor as her heart beat like an African drum. Her whole body trembled at the memory of what had just happened a few moments ago. The look in Naruto's eyes when he'd looked at her cleavage had been far from been disgusted by the bite marks that patterned her neck till the top of her breasts. It hadn't been innocent either; gleams of lust and desire had fired his usually cool cerulean eyes. If she'd reacted so excessively it was because she had been taken aback to see such a primal desire in his eyes and moreover… because she had liked the feeling it had given to her. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to feel wanted and for a moment she had been startled to realize she still loved the feeling despite what had happened to her. She'd been freaked by her own feelings freaked by the fact that for one infinitesimal moment she'd wanted Naruto not _just looking_ but _touching_. And she had felt disappointed when he had not. Gosh! She was getting over reactive and hyper sensitive because of the hormones nothing else. Perhaps Naruto had not even lusted over her perhaps it was just a fruit of her imagination. In that case how did she get to face him without feeling embarrassed by her behavior? How was she going to deal with crazy hormones of hers?

"_Calm down Karin_, she admonished herself. _What just happened is something natural. It happens when two people of the opposite sex get attracted to each other as a result of two months cohabitation. You don't need to get worked up for nothing. Breathe and take back your cool. You're a fighter you can face this."_

She took two deep breaths before opening the door making sure she had readjusted her place before going out this time. With determined steps she marched towards the corridor.

Naruto was pacing in the living room like a lion in a cage. Damn! Damn! He kept up repeating. What had just happened should have never been. He was supposed to have Karin's trust; she was supposed to see him as her rock, her hero! And the only thing good he found to do was drool in front of a little piece of creamy skin and lacy bra. For God's sake he was not a little boy he should have better control over himself. He'd seen women's garments and nudity an uncountable number of times before. When he dated Sakura he'd had the opportunity to see her half naked like a hundred times. He'd even seen Karin totally naked in fact he had undressed her! So that small piece of lace and some millimeters of skin should have had no effect on him. But damn it had. This should be a case of advanced sexual frustration. But damn it! He was a man and sometimes he was subject to primal carnal needs. He'd assured Karin he was never going to compel her to satisfy his carnal urges and he had meant it. The only problem was he had not taking account of the fact that leaving with her in such proximity was going to generate an attraction he could not control. For some time now he had started feeling attracted towards his roommate/wife. First she was a very beautiful woman with her long crimson hair, her plump pink lips and her crimson eyes. Though she was very thin- skinny- there was something fragile about her which sprung his protective instinct. And the changes her pregnancy operated on her body didn't aid his peace of mind. Her breasts were getting bigger her hips broaden, making her feminine and awesomely attractive. He caught himself wishing he could cuddle her against his chest breath in the scent of her hair taste those tempting lips of hers…

"Kami Sama"! he had to stop thinking of this kind of things. Karin was still fragile because of her misfortune. Even if she yielded to him it would be more because of confusion than anything. He couldn't take advantage of her weak emotional state to get sexual satisfaction. Even if the thought of her kept her awake all night with a painful hard on, a cold shower could not suppress. There was no way he was going to baffle his marriage vows even if it was one of convenience and there was no way he was coming back on his word to Karin. That would make him lesser than the rogues who had initiated this situation. Right now he'd better come up with a story to explain his shameful behavior before she thought he was not different from them. And this time around his brain better work fast…

He quickly spun around and marched towards the corridor determined to set things clear. At the same moment Karin was resolutely marching towards him so inevitably they bumped into each other.

- "Sorry", they exclaimed at the same time. "I-I…"

- "You first", he said

- "No you".

- "Of course not go ahead".

- "It's ok"

- "Fine", he cut getting irritated by all this courtesy. "I'm sorry for the way I embarrassed you, it wasn't my intention".

- "I know and I'm sorry because I was been over reactive".

- "It's normal I can understand. After what you've been through…"

- "Naruto…"

- "Don't worry I'm not judging you. I just want to assure you I don't have such intentions towards you. I'll rather kill myself instead".

Even if his words were meant to reassure her, they made the effect of a cold bucket of water to Karin. True enough it had been an embarrassing and awkward moment but it she had also felt flattered by his desire for her. In fact she had planned to tell him that it was nothing to fuss about, since she felt a little bit the same…It was just as good she had not spoken first how stupid she would have looked right now.

- "It's ok I don't think we'll need to get to that", she joked half-heartedly.

- "I hope not".

- "I think we could have diner now", she said quickly.

- "Hmm… okay. Didn't you have something to tell me"? He emphasized irritating Karin a little more;

- "No forget about it", she cut a little too drily.

- "Fine", he replied puzzled by her sudden change in behavior but said nothing.

They took diner in silence still feeling a little bit uneasy. When Naruto proposed to wash the dishes Karin did not insist. Instead she performed a strategic retreat to her room for the night, pretending she was a little bit tired. As she left Naruto let out a little swear. Now that his desire had been lightened he was going to have a hard time repressing it. Throughout the meal he had found it difficult to look at her without thinking of her half naked breast. He feared even an anodyne action like passing her salt would betray his turmoil. If he felt this hot already what were the next months going to look like? Not to talk about the next years… He was going to be a man and stay strong. From now on he will train more and perhaps accept a couple of missions to ease this sexual tension and if it was not enough then he'd pray death take him quick. Because he doubted he could ever stop feeling attracted to Karin. Heavens help him he was lusting over his wife!


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Decisions_

Life went on normally in the Uzumaki household. After the "_bra incident_ "as Naruto called it in his head Karin had become a little shyer around him. Sometimes he caught her looking at him in a way that left him perplexed, but she just started up and blushed before quickly turning her head away. At those moments Naruto couldn't help but think he wasn't the only suffering from the overwhelming attraction that made his imagination go wild whenever she was near him. Even two weeks later he still thought of her incredible cleavage and her pale skin, that even the deepest scars and bite marks could not ruin. Sometimes he even went as to imagine what lay further and when he woke up from those dreams he was usually wet and sweaty. This uncontrollable desire was the reason why he spent less time at home and more time on training grounds. He'd even taken two c-rank missions the week before. Even if they had not extended up to twenty four hours at least they prevented him from staying at home all day and left his mind at peace because he loathed leaving Karin alone. Though he knew no one could ever venture to his house to do her harm, one was never too sure. It could have been easier if she stayed in a friend's house while he was away but Karin was far from having friends. He could have left her under the care of Iruka sensei or Kakashi-sensei but they weren't that close. Besides Iruka-sensei who had assumed the role of his foster father over the years, had not been very pleased by his new daughter-in-law. Her historical baggage was too much for him to ignore as for Kakashi well he was him distant and…Perverse. There was no way he left her alone with him. Definitely no way!

Right now he was just coming back from the training grounds, exhausted enough for his mind not to deviate to wild ideas. At least he hoped so… As he opened the door he was welcomed by the vision of Karin on her kneels scrubbing the floor her back turned on him, giving him a perfect view of her perfect butt. Kami-Sama! This woman really wanted his death!

"Hello I'm back", he exclaimed louder than he should have.

Taken aback Karin rose to her feet so suddenly she slipped on the soapy floor. Luckily lust had not completely consumed Naruto's instincts because in few seconds he was already by her side. Karin found herself placated to his strong body before she touched the ground. Her heaving breasts pressed against his strong chest, as their mouths were just few inches apart. The slightest motion and they were going to kiss each other. This proximity was so troubling Naruto found himself blushing:

"I don't think it's the moment to do gymnastics", he joked trying to conceal his embarrassment.

"Right", she acquiesced still not making any movement.

"I think you'll be safe on your feet now", he said slowly pushing her away.

"Yes, thank you", she said her cheeks redder than overripe tomatoes.

Naruto thought she looked very much like a school girl at this moment; young and delicious. He was always surprised when he saw her blush; he couldn't help but think despite everything she'd been through she had still kept a touch of innocence. He found it cute and…_arousing_. Actually what aspect of her didn't arouse her?

"So what were you doing?" He asked making a fool of himself.

"U-Uh… I was mopping the floor", she said looking at him with an expression which said: "isn't it obvious?"

"Of course", he assented scratching the back of his head and laughing sheepishly. Suddenly his expression became more serious: don't you get bored of doing that every day? I mean you never go out

"Not even for shopping. If I were in your shoes I'll have gone mad a long time ago."

"Luckily for us I'm not you. I still have all my reasoning capacities as you must have noticed. Don't worry I'm okay…So how was your training today?" She asked wishing to change the subject forgetting Naruto was stubborn when he had something on his mind.

"You can't get away so easily Karin. This is a serious matter. You can't stay locked in this house for ever. You need to go out breathe some fresh air…"

"I had not realized the doors were locked and the house lacked oxygen", she replied sardonically.

"Ha-ha you got me there! He replied in the same tone. Don't play smart with me you know exactly what I'm talking about. True you don't seem insane still the same your attitude it's not sane either", he said in a hard voice.

"I don't see what's wrong if I don't want to go out! "Karin snapped obstinately.

"_I_ do. I know you also want to but you're just too scared."

"I'm not", she flashed.

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Fine! In that case you'll have no objection if I suggested we went for a little walk", he mocked

"A-A walk", she stuttered all of her confidence suddenly vanished.

"Yeah a walk", Naruto repeated unmoved.

"I-I…"

"You?"

"I-I'm…"

"Scared", he completed sarcastically.

"No!" Karin fiercely objected irritated by his perspicacity. "I was just going to say I'm a little tired."

"Alright but you still have enough energy to scrub the floor", he raised an eyebrow looking in the direction of the bucket and soap some feet away from her.

Karin couldn't help it when her face reddened.

"I-I "

"You're going to finish whatever you're doing while I take a bath. When I get back we're going out!" He said in a tone that suffered no discussion. With that he turned his back and headed for the bathroom.

"You can't force me to go out if I don't want to!" She argued just for sake of it but her shut a "_dare me"_ look that sent to ashes the little resistance she had.

Thirty minutes later when Naruto came back to the living room, it was sparkling as it usually was after the passage of Karin and her cleaning paraphernalia. But of the latter there was no sign. He felt impatience growing in him and was about to storm to her room when she just emerged in the corridor a tortured expression on her face yet she was still there. She had obviously changed her clothes; of the wet and soiled clothes there were no traces. At their place were a pair of black denim trousers and an oversize T-shirt that concealed her little tummy. A little boyish and effortless for such a feminine figure, he thought but made no remark. By dressing this way Karin manifested her rebellion and her resentment. He was ready to bet for one second she had thought of going out with the gown she was wearing before but being the neat freak she was she had abandoned the idea. He smirked as he saw the small pout that curled her mouth in such a cut a manner; she may still be shy for the moment but her attitude clearly portrayed her hot-tempered nature buried somewhere in her. No doubt when she became herself again he was going to have a hard time handling her so easily. He couldn't wait till then.

Karin watched as Naruto assessed her clothing a half embarrassed and irritated. She had made no effort in her clothes to make him understand she was only accepting this because he had forced her to. If she had not had a problem with untidiness since the incident she would have certainly left her previous dress. But the soapy water stains on it had discouraged her. Knowing how he took all his time with his bath, she had even taken a quick shower herself, to remove the thin film of sweat that clung on her body and got dressed at the speed of light fearing if she took too long he was going to barge into her room looking for her. Karin thought Naruto was too much of a gentleman to do that but she also suspected she didn't know all the aspects of his personality. All this while he had been babying her and he'd obviously decided now it was time to push her around. She wasn't very sure she wanted to know how far he could push her…

"Let's go, Naruto's voice broke in the silence". He walked towards the door and paused to let her go out first.

Karin's hesitation lasted one second before she inhaled deeply and did what he expected of her. As she crossed the door step and headed for the stairs her heart started beating faster but when they got out of the building, she was a taut ball of nerves. Naruto's building was in quarter very isolated from town, it was very near to the woods. There was little not to say no sign of humanity. Karin had always suspected they lived alone in the whole building and she was very tempted to affirm she was right. The first breath of pure air that hit her face was so refreshing and reviving, Karin almost felt like coughing for her lungs to re-accommodate themselves to this. And the sunrays were blinding. She stopped a minute like an animal afraid of the going out of his cage after a very long captivity. She felt a little disoriented and awkward. What was she to do? Where were they going anyway? She hoped they were not going to go as far as town.

As if he had sensed her worries, Naruto put a soothing hand on her shoulders and spoke softly in her ears:

"Don't worry we're just going to walk around till you get tired. Put a smile", on he beamed. "I'm sure you'll like exploring the woods with me. Relax OK?"

Given that she seemed to have been withdrawn the power of speech, Karin just nodded. They started strolling heading to nowhere in particular. Karin was still a little uneasy as if she were afraid someone would emerge from nowhere and assault them. But Naruto's carefree attitude broke down her inhibitions and she started enjoying…She inhaled a deep gulf of fresh air and she agreed Naruto was right. Since she had moved in with him she had never left the safety of the apartment to venture outside. She feared as soon as she put her house outside three rogues would be waiting at the door to have their way with her or ANBU ninjas sent by the council will arrest her to bring her wherever they would have been instructed to. Also given that she was used to hideouts and underground life it was not that tedious. But whenever the feel to communicate with nature became so strong she could not repress it, she often passed a lot of time by the window looking outside instead of leaving the apartment. Now she had to admit being outside was different. Everything was more vivid and real! The colors seemed sharper, the scents stronger, and the noises louder. Indeed it was a good feeling being out. Perhaps the fact there was no one else around apart from the two of them made her feel safe and free. She loved everything from the tall trees surrounding the neighborhood, the chirping of birds, and the squirrels that ran here and there! Everything was so marvelous! How could had she managed to stay away from all this for so long?

They had been silently walking for about thirty minutes when Naruto turned towards Karin a broad smile splitting his lips:

"It's good being out right?" He questioned with a gentle smile.

"Yeah," Karin replied smiling too. "Thank you for bringing me here. "

"There's nothing to thank me about", he said waving a hand. It's normal. "I promised you I was going to take care of you. Even if it entails doing it against your own will I'm going to do it."

"I'd noticed that", she murmured half-heartedly.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. They lingered in a comfortable silence enjoying the landscape. Suddenly Karin's pace began to slow down and a strange expression crossed her face

"Are you alright", Naruto asked worry clearly perceiving in his voice.

"Yeah don't worry I'm okay..."

Her voice trailed as her head started spinning and her vision blurred:

"Slowly. Take it easy", Naruto urged as he scooped her in his hands, "I think we've done a lot of trekking for today we're going back home."

Karin wanted to protest but she suddenly felt too weak to utter the least sound. When they reached the apartment, Naruto laid her on the couch and propped cushions under her legs before escaping to the kitchen to fetch a glass of cold water. He helped her swallow the clear liquid before lying her down on the couch again.

"Are you feeling better", he enquired softly.

"Yes thank you…I'm really sorry I ruined our outing", she said in a pathetic tone.

"It's alright I should have guessed you were already tired."

"You're no medium or sorcerer", she joked.

"And you're no superwoman", he highlighted a little drily

Karin sensed this comment was just the interlude to a topic she wouldn't like. She was right she discovered as Naruto spoke:

"Karin? I've wanted to ask you this for some time now… you cook, tidy, dust, wash and mend all day long. I have nothing to complain about the apartment is more beautiful than it has ever been and I really appreciate having tidy clothes to wear at my disposal and marvelous meals but are you supposed to do that… I mean in your state…"

"What do you mean?" Karin asked feigning not to understand where he was heading to.

"I can't affirm I'm an expert in maternity issues but I'm almost sure at this stage, you're not supposed to over exert yourself."

"And at what stage do you think I am?" She asked defensively mainly because this topic made her uneasy.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows looking at her belly which softly protruded through her tee. She should be around four months pregnant if his calculations were not mistaken:

"Four months?"

"Four months one week ,actually," she rectified.

"All the same I think it's far enough. I can't deny you're very energetic must of the time but you've not consulted a medic to see you through your pregnancy."

"Hokage Sama must have guessed I decided to keep the baby by now," she insisted stubbornly knowing he was definitely right.

"You need to know if everything is going well."

"I don't feel weird so everything must be fine", she replied still adamant to her point of view.

"Yeah that's why you almost fainted some minutes ago. Or perhaps you were just trying to verify if I was strong enough to carry you when you'll be so big you won't be able to walk around the house so easily and that lacing your shoes and even sitting down won't be an easy task."

"I don't wear shoes that require laces", pointed out with bile in her tone.

"That is not the issue at stake! You can't go on pretending you're not pregnant!" He cried feeling his irritation grow an inch. "I don't know if you've realized it but you can't enter in most of your jeans any more, you tire easily; don't argue because your little demonstration few minutes ago was very eloquent. Not to talk about the morning sickness… You need to consult a specialist in order to know if what you're experiencing is normal or not and to avoid these type of inconveniences in the future."

He paused a moment to assess her reaction. Karin was mute. Up till now she had not realized Naruto noticed all these changes. She had never complained about anything around him or just complained at all. At least if she had any complaints she didn't voice them not even to herself. Also though she had decided to keep the baby she had not yet realized it was definitely real and part of her actual life. In fact she didn't want to confront that sad truth just now. It was too hard. Tears started brimming in her eyes.

"Hey! Don't cry", Naruto protested horrified. "Gosh what have I done?" He exclaimed drawing her close to his solid chest. "My intention was not to upset you."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to face this after all. I don't know if I'll be able to make that step."

" When you decided to keep the baby you proved that you were stronger than anything which could come your way. That was the first step and the biggest you could have possibly made. I have the certitude you'll be able to face this too. It will be child's play. But if you ever falter, I'll be there not too far to help you on your feet again."

When she had calmed down enough to regain her sense of speech Karin pushed away from Naruto:

"Thank you. I don't know where I'll have been if I didn't have you by my side."

"You will have done exactly what you were doing before you knew me—you would have survived. You're a fighter remember, and you will get through all this. But first promise me you're going to stop crying it scares the hell out of me."

Karin shook her head incredulously:

"I don't know something that can scare you. Nevertheless I promise I'll try," she agreed laughing softly.

As Naruto watched her laugh he felt something strange in the pit of his stomach. He was definitely married to a heart throb he mused. She had said he wasn't scared of anything, but she was wrong. He feared one thing: losing her… Damn it his heart was fooling around again.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Wind of Change?_

Karin persistently nudged the food in her plate unable to take a single bite of the scrambled eggs and fried bacon in her plate. Her stomach was tied in a knot that was not going to dissipate any soon. Her hands were damp and she could feel sweat drops pearling her forehead. She felt like she was on the edge of a heart attack. There was no purpose pretending- she was nervous- everything from the deep frown mark between her eyes to the tension oozing from her body screamed "I'm nervous!" Naruto who sat across her on the kitchen table couldn't help an irritated remark:

"You need to eat something before we go out", he pointed out with the tone of an adult lecturing a recalcitrant child.

"I'm not very hungry", she muttered with a pout on her luscious lips acting the role perfectly.

"Playing with your food won't give you more appetite except you want us to be late."

"Perhaps", she replied in the same grumbling tone.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh:

"We've already talked this through Karin, last week. You need to consult a doctor that's why we took an appointment with baa-Chan for this morning. You were okay with that. Weren't you?"

"Yes. But…"

He stopped her with a movement of his hand:

"If you intend telling me you've changed your mind then don't say a word", he said in an authoritative tone he often used these days. "We have a long made appointment in forty five minutes and there is no way we're going to cancel it at the last minute because you freaked out even when you had all the time to cancel it before. Even if I have to carry you to the hospital by force we'll be there when our turn comes."

"Is it a threat?" She hissed.

" It's a promise."

For a moment they glared at each other angrily, none of them wanting to reconsider their positions. But eventually Naruto's determination out passed that of Karin she dropped her eyes with an irritated but resigned sighed. He was right she thought she had agreed to consult the 5th Hokage last week and even if he had somehow forced her into this he had nevertheless left her choice.

They were in the midst of having dinner when Naruto had out of sudden stopped eating to look her straight in the eyes:

"I've made an appointment with Tsunade baa-Chan", he'd said in calm controlled voice.

"When? Why?" Karin squealed.

"Calm down", Naruto soothed. "I just told her, I'll like it if she checked on you someday. Just to make sure the two of you are okay", he added as he saw the betrayed look in her eyes.

The way he said the two of you with as if he really did care made Karin's heart melt with tenderness. He was so cute she thought but at the same time she couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. She had made him understand she was not yet ready for that step but at the same time when she had decided to keep the baby she should have known taking care of it was part of the process.

"Thank you but as I said earlier we are okay", she grunted stubbornly.

"And I said you can never be sure", he replied in the same tone.

"I can because I'm its mother! So I know better!" She said before realizing for the first time since she knew she was pregnant she really acknowledged this fact till the point of saying it loud. This realization sent her into a little state of shock.

"More the reason why you should assure it's healthy ad developing well", Naruto pointed out in a soft voice. "I don't doubt your maternal instincts Karin but I just want to be sure everything is okay. That both of you are find."

"Why?" She asked huskily, "why do you care so much? It's not yours."

"Perhaps but you are my wife and it has a part of you, so am bound to be worried about your wellbeing. Even if our marriage is more of a marriage of convenience than anything it doesn't exclude the fact I consider you as my family and that I want to take care of you. Nevertheless if you're still uncomfortable with that I'll cancel the appointment", he said in a dry tone.

Naruto had not brought this topic back from their walk in the woods till now Karin either. But as the days passed her anxiety grew an inch. She was about to explode that is if he did not beat her at the punch. At the moment his face had turned to a deep shade of red and he was pushing his plate aside. His eyebrows twitched in a way that augured nothing good.

"Naruto?" She asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"No Karin I'm not!" He blurted out. "For the past months I've been very patient paying attention not to push because I know how hard all this is for you. I've tried hard_—REAL HARD—not_ to but I'm starting to lose patience. Every time I think we've made a step ahead you always do like two steps back. So I think it's about time you told me what scares you so much. What is it that makes you act this way! Please tell me what the actual problem is so we could work it out together. I'm short of ideas I don't seem to understand you anymore so what is the fucking problem!"

His words stroke in the silent room like thunder. Karin stared wide eyed at the man in from of her. Naruto was a master of himself almost all the time. Though sometimes he could be very authoritative, he barely lost patience. At least not like this. She must have pushed him too hard this time. Before she could apologize he was faster than her again:

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted", he said with an apologetic voice. "I'm just feeling so frustrated"; he passed his hands over his face as if it could wash away or ease his tension. "I don't know what to do else to put you at ease I…"

"You're right I'm scared", she cut him. "If I've been avoiding facing this reality all this while is because I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of finding out that I also messed this", she admitted in a trembling voice. "I've always wanted to have children but I was afraid that being a wreck they will turn out to be like me. So I thought if I found the right guy to father them, they'll have chances to grow out to be better than what I am. But those…Men came my way and none of them could be good enough to better this situation given what they have done. So I'm scared to find out the baby will be screwed up as a natural and righteous punishment for the evil I've done. And the only one to be blamed is me. Not a day passes without me thinking of this. That's why I try hard to ignore it even if I know it's not right but I just can't help it…"

Her voice broke as tears began to blur her vision and sorrow made any sound coming out of her throat impossible. As usual in those moments Naruto was there beside her his comforting arms surrounding her shaking body.

"I can't deny those bastards are not the ideal fathers someone will imagine for their child, but you are its mother. Sure you made errors but you've been punished for them already and you still continue punishing yourself. This shows you're not an evil person because you feel regrets for what you've done. For that fact this baby stands all the chances of being a wonderful person in life because you've done sufficient mistakes to show him the right path to chose and you'll never let him fall into evil."

"Are you sure?" She asked in an uncertain voice.

"Very sure", he acquiesced nodding his head frantically. "I trust you", he added with a confident smile that almost made her believe he could be right. "The only fear I have is that this baby turns out to be a drama queen like its mom. In that case I don't think we'll ever have enough handkerchiefs at home", he joked.

Karin couldn't help a smile from stretching her lips. Even when she was sad and blue he knew how to make her laugh she thought. Only he could do this. Naruto was really special.

"You can confirm the appointment."

"I will. What do you think about next week?"

She had nodded in agreement. Now a week later she felt that familiar unease resurging. She knew she better not start another scene but at the same time she was under pressure:

"Can I go to the ladies?" She asked out of the blue with a cute little voice.

"Of course", Naruto replied intrigued both by her sudden change of behavior and by the childish demand. Since when did she need his approval to go the toilets? This woman was definitely going to drive him crazy he thought to himself shaking his head dismissively.

Fifteen minutes later she was back. Whatever she had been doing in the toilet must have worked because though she still looked nervous, she was obviously prepared to leave. Good he had already cleared the table from the remains of their almost untouched breakfast.

"I guess we could leave now"; he enquired more affirming than interrogating.

"Yes", she said in a little voice.

"No urgent need to visit the ladies anymore or burst into tears, are you sure? Because you might as well do all that now before we reach the hospital", he said half in jest and half in earnest

"Yes!" She answered feeling a little irritated and started heading for the door.

"Alright I was just asking, we're never too sure with drama queens", he murmured slowly for her not to understand—he wasn't prepared for a crisis of hysteria.

Karin was already in front of the building when he caught up with her.

"Hey slowly", he cried.

"I thought you said we should hurry", she snapped not slowing down her pace the least bit.

However fifteen minutes later they were sitting in the waiting room adjacent to Tsunade's office in the hospital. Karin was tense like a spring and Naruto's attempt to calm her down where vain. At this moment, no reassuring words no matter how soft and confidently they were said could work out her anxiety. Only Tsunade's clinical and concrete diagnostic could dissipate it. So when the later emerged from her office, Naruto was a bit relieved.

"I thought you guys were never going to make it; you're fifteen minutes late", she said in an accusing tone. "You are not the only people I have to attend to."

"_People my ass!_ _Three bottles of sake, yes!"_ Naruto snarled mentally. However he didn't voice his opinion loud one because the atmosphere was already tense and secondly he feared the reaction of the older woman whose hot-temper as well as her heavy bosom where well known. Besides he'd had enough drama for today so he opted for diplomacy.

"But we're here finally!" He said in a light tone.

She just flashed him a chilling glare before turning her attention to Karin.

"Nice to see you again Karin. I'm happy you decided to consult a doctor finally", she said in a voice which could be considered soft coming from her surly self. Karin barely nodded before she spoke again switching to a more professional tone, "how are you feeling?"

"F-Fine", Karin stuttered she was never very comfortable in the presence of this very intimidating woman. Even if she knew she barked more than she bit, she couldn't help it.

"Anyway we're going to be fixed pretty soon. Come with me", she said turning her heels in direction of the office she'd just popped out from.

Karin stood up and followed her. She was almost at the door when she realized Naruto had not moved an inch and froze.

"You're not coming in?" She asked a little puzzled.

"No. Actually I feel it will be better if you went there by yourself, you need some privacy. I wouldn't want my presence to embarrass you especially when you're already so anxious", he explained gawkily.

Karin just nodded in understanding. She had hoped he would come along with her so she felt a little bit disappointed but at the same time she had to recognize somehow he was right. They had lived together for two months and he had always seen her fully clothed apart from the day he'd rescued her and the incident with bra. No wonder he didn't feel like sharing this kind of intimacy. On her part even if she trusted him very much she was not sure to feel comfortable around him fat and half naked. It was just good he'd decided to stay out.

"Okay. I'll see you later then", she said simply.

"I'll be waiting for you. I'm not going anywhere"; he assured her before she entered the room and closed the door on her slender frame.

Karin was lying on the cold table looking at the ceiling while Tsunade examined her. Her hands were soft and precise but Karin was incapable of feeling totally relaxed. She felt relieved when Tsunade put down the sheet that lay on her laps to move to her bloated tummy. While she touched and examined her abdomen she asked her questions:

"Do you feel any pain while I'm touching you?"

"No."

" Alright", she placed a stethoscope on her stomach. "What about these past months? Any dizziness or nausea? Feel free to tell or ask me anything."

"I-I sometimes feel dizzy but it doesn't happen often. But I constantly feel nauseous especially in the mornings and the evenings."

Hearing this, the blonde doctor furrowed her eyebrows:

" The nausea often goes by the third months. Sometimes it extends to the fourth month or the whole pregnancy. But don't worry I'll give you something for that. I guess you have no appetite as well", she affirmed more than she asked Karin just nodded. "I thought so too- you're slightly underweight"-_Slightly was clearly an understatement as the girl was skinny despite her round tummy but her role was not to scare but reassure her—"_but we could remedy that too. Have you started feeling it moving?"

Karin shook her head in response.

"It's OK. You'll be feeling it any time soon. All the same despite your low iron levels and your deficiency in vitamins, your baby seems to be developing very well. What would you say if we saw it in pictures?"

"I-It would be nice."

Tsunade drew an ultrasound machine closer to the table and took a bottle that she aimed at Karin abdomen:

"It's a little cold", she warned before pouring the gel on her lower abdomen where it was swollen.

Karin barely had time to register her words when she felt the icy sensation and flinched a little bit.

"Sorry", Tsunade apologized as if she could have done something about it.

"It's okay", Karin murmured.

"Here we go!" She exclaimed aligning the ultrasound wand on the gel coated skin and describing circular arcs.

First there was silence as grayish images appeared on the screen. Floating in a liquid surrounded cavity lay her daughter or son, Karin thought as she saw the indistinct figure that showed on the screen.

"Say hello to your baby, Karin", Tsunade said in a soft voice as she proceeded to distinguish parts of its tiny body, "here's his head; Those as its limbs; two hands and two legs", she précised knowing the young mother-to-be needed to be reassured. "Now you can listen to his heart beating", she continued.

Karin barely shook her head too overwhelmed to utter a word as tears filled her eyes and a lump formed at the back of her throat. Never in her wildest dreams could she have pictured this moment. She didn't feel anxious or scared anymore, she was relieved and amazed; for the past months in the warm shelter of her tummy this perfect tiny human being had been growing. Fragile and yet so strong because it had made it despite the adverse conditions she had submitted it to, via her negligence and irrational fears. This thought made her heart to clench; she could have hurt it! At that moment, she promised herself from now on she was solely going to endeavor for its well-being. Gosh! She had made this! Despite what she had been thinking this baby was just perfect a pure miracle. At this point tears were inevitably flowing on her cheeks.

"Will you like to know the sex?" Tsunade enquired in a warm voice.

"Y-Yes", she replied in a raspy voice, knowing already it didn't matter if she had a boy or a girl.

"I'm sorry that will have to wait after all this little timid doesn't want us to know just yet."

"It doesn't matter", Karin answered too happy to care about such an insignificant detail.

"In that case everything is fine. Both of you are healthy but I wouldn't want you to try your luck by continuing the way you've been for the past months." She handed a handkerchief over to her to wipe the sticky gel from her stomach. "Meet me in the office when you finish dressing."

Later on while they were seating in Tsunade's office, the latter gave Karin advice along with a pile of prenatal vitamins and other medication. Karin listened as carefully as her exhilaration could enable her. When the older woman considered she had given her enough advice she escorted her to the door wishing her all the best.

Naruto had been waiting for almost half an hour when Tsunade and Karin emerged from the office. He immediately set o his feet to meet them. The strange expression on Karin's face alarmed him.

"Is everything OK?" He questioned moving his eyes from his wife to the legendary Nin.

"Don't worry Naruto; both of them are perfectly alright. I've given Karin some vitamins and other drugs as well as a list of things she should include in her diet."

"Is there anything else I need to know? I'm a little clueless when it comes to pregnancy and babies", he said in a humble voice that made the two women smile at how cute he was.

"It's not complicated. Good rest and diet accompanied by prenatal medication is usually sufficient. She also has to avoid overexerting herself and stay away from any emotional stress. Though a little exercise from time to time won't hurt."

"Talking about it, is it normal she cries all the time?" He asked in a half accusing half worrying tone that made Karin blush.

Tsunade just smiled before answering:

"It's normal. It's all because of hormones", the 5TH Hokage explained.

Naruto made an "aahh" sound which fooled nobody on his lack of understanding. So Tsunade took another five minutes to explain to him the thrills of hormones and mood swings; depicting the whole thing as realistically as she could, without trying to frighten him. In the end she was surprised how fast he understood majority of it. These last recommendations made Tsunade sent them off.

"Thank you very much baa-Chan", Naruto said as he waved her good bye.

"As if I had any choice!" She grunted just for measure. While in her heart she couldn't suppress a pang of joy to notice finally this marriage was not going so bad for the two of them. She fervently hoped they found the happiness they had always longed for in each other perhaps.

On the way back home, Naruto cast sideward glances at his wife that was silently walking beside him, the strange expression still plastered on her face. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the way:

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto exclaimed all of his senses in alert.

"No", Karin turned around flashing him perfectly white wide smile he'd barely seen her put on. "I just wanted to tell you from now on we'll just be heading ahead and there will be no more drama queen crisis, happy?"

Naruto just nodded puzzled and a little scared. Who was this woman and what had Tsunade given her to make her so…Blissful? Before he could voice his thoughts Karin had already resumed walking and Naruto could not be more puzzled than when he heard her humming softly while rubbing her stomach. Perhaps this was the new Karin he'd been waiting for all this while. It could only be, because something had definitely changed he just hoped it would last long…He already loved the sweet humming, he thought as he fastened his pace to meet her. When he was at her level she rested her head on his shoulder as she draped a hand on his neck.

Kami-sama! He was definitely going to like this new Karin.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Let's go shopping!_

Karin had said no more drama queen and she had meant it. From the day they had gone to the hospital till now she had been lingering in a state of sheer serenity. A the beginning Naruto had a little been on the edge whenever he saw her peaceful smile and the little light that shone in her eyes. But over the last month he had come to the conclusion that-the smile was there to stay—she was really starting to experience bliss. As absurd as it may sound that was it and Naruto felt her happiness staining on him too. How could it not be when every morning he woke up to the sound of chirping birds and her melodious voice? Karin sang all day long, while she cooked, when she cleaned, even in the course of mending his torn shirts and washing his muddy training gears. It was so elating! Not only because she had a beautiful voice but also because the smile that continuously spread her sensual lips was a sight to make an angel doubt.

There was not only the singing and smiling; Karin's face seemed healthier in fact her whole body glowed. She followed Tsunade's advice strictly. She took her vitamins as prescribed and played less with her food. She no longer exhausted herself at sterilizing the house from the least grain of dust as she used to; she now had an activity schedule as he came to realize through observation. Talking about observation, he liked watching her rub her round small tummy or draw circles on it soothingly. He loved the way she exuded so much maternal love and tenderness. Occasionally she went for a walk in the park and much to Naruto's surprise she had even gone shopping two times. True the grocery in question was not in the middle of the town but it was quite close to habitation. This just showed she was ready face people. In fact Karin seemed to be really living now, this time she had really stuck to her word and Naruto felt very proud of her.

Till now he still didn't know what had happened in that examination room but one thing was sure he would never thank Tsunade enough for Karin's developed interest in the baby growing inside of her- it made her look good- actually she seemed to feel good. At this moment though she didn't seem to be that good, he thought as he saw the deep frown on her face:

"Shit!" She grunted as she held two tiny buttons that a second later had been on her blouse.

"Any Problem?"

Karin looked up and blushed:

"Nothing I can't solve", she muttered. With that she hastily got up from the couch and escaped to her room.

She came some minutes later wearing another of her high collar tunics that covered her neck arms and cleavage. This time around it had no buttons but the way it stretched over her expanded tummy, it might as well tear apart Naruto thought. She looked confined and very uncomfortable. Karin needed new clothes and it was obvious. Though she had not gained much weight, her stomach was visibly expanding and her breasts were getting fuller. She needed clothes adapted to these changes. As much as he liked the clothes she wore none of them were fit for this- they were either too loose or not loose enough. No wonder buttons popped. He'd been waiting for her to ask him for new ones but he knew Karin wouldn't; she was too proud. It was normal, she'd been taking care of herself alone all this while, and he understood it was difficult for her to accept somebody's help especially when it came to such basic issues. Nevertheless given that she had quit her job in the library or more precisely the council had arranged for her to be sacked. She had no source of revenue and no matter the amount of savings she had he was very sure it wouldn't be enough to refill her wardrobe with maternity clothing. He on the other hand had enough money so there was no way, his wife continued strangling in her clothes while he could help it.

"You need new clothes", he stated.

"What makes you think so?" Karin snorted

"That!" he retorted casting an eloquent glance to her tummy and the buttons she had left on the table.

"If you say so", she scowled stubbornly to mask her embarrassment. With her belly taking larger proportions her gowns and tunics became tighter. It was a miracle she still fitted in her favorite skinny jeans even if she could barely button it. But what could she do? As long as he wanted to buy new ones she couldn't afford them. Also she was too shy to ask Naruto but obviously he had no such problem.

"I'm not going to argue on something we both know is obvious. Before you argue", he said raising one of his hands, "I'll like to tell you it was not a suggestion it was rather information. So you better save your energy because we're going shopping _**NOW**_!"

"Now?" She gasped.

"Of course when did you expect us to do it? I'm sure you've realized I've got plenty of things to do these times. In fact you were the one who insisted I took more missions", he pointed out.

It was true; tired of seeing him roaming in the house and climbing to the walls because of boredom, Karin had urged Naruto to accept more missions. She felt uncomfortable knowing he stayed at home mostly to take care of her. It was not because she was not fond of going out that he had to confine himself in the house with her. But Naruto not very convinced had refused, so to prove to him she could take care of herself, one day she had ventured herself to town. Not actually but far enough to the nearest grocery to their building. The bravery it had taken her to face the curious stares as well as their hateful glares when they recognized her, had been sufficient for her to repeat the experiences three other times. Most importantly it had convinced him and he had started taking more missions and had others planned anytime soon. He was rarely at home these days though she missed his continuous presence from time to time she had to agree it made her some good to be all by herself at times. She felt less like a burden.

"I know, but you just can't just take decisions so suddenly and expect me to execute your orders just like that."

"Why?" He asked unrepentantly.

"Because it's not fair and…"

"… It's not easy for you to get up just like that?" He teased, making her to blush even more.

"You're impossible a-and stubborn!" She yelled.

"So says the frying pan to the teapot", he smirked as she pouted angrily. "Nevertheless woman we're going shopping whether you like it or not because if you refuse to go I'm just going to get those damn clothes and if I take the wrong size you'll have yourself to blame. So you chose."

The stubborn red-head maintained her stance with an outraged dignity silence for a moment before resigning:

"Fine", she grumbled just for the sake of it. 'But it's only because I wouldn't want you to waste your money in vain", she added hastily when she saw his triumphal expression.

"If you say so", he laughed before she gave him a whack that almost choked him.

Few minutes later they were heading for town. After walking fifteen minutes, they could see the numerous tall buildings clustered in colorful bunches; the boisterous noises and heavy odors that could only belong to the main part of Konoha. Naruto drew her to him and wrapped a hand around her expanding waste protectively. This gesture was so unexpected that it made Karin blush. Something_ only he _was able to do.

"You don't need to hold me you know. I'm not going to run away", she scoffed to hide her uneasiness.

"I know but with you one can never be too sure", he replied flashing her one of his toothy grin only he knew the secret.

She just huffed pretending to be furious while inside her heart somersaulted with joy. She liked been so close to Naruto but they rarely got to be like this. The only moments he cuddled her where those moments when she felt so down and desperate she needed comfort. If not he kept a remarkable distance between them most of the time even if he was caring and lovely he wasn't very demonstrative. What was he to demonstrate as a matter of fact? Love? It had never been taken in consideration from the start, and it was sadly never going to be. Shrugging the idea from her head she tried to relax and enjoy the moment. Naruto lead her through the streets oblivious to the murmuring and curious stares on their way. Certainly he'd gained this confidence after many years of practice she thought many awful years. If she tried too one day she will be able to strut in town with so much confidence. Why not practice now, she squared her elbows and held her head up. Not so difficult when you had someone like Naruto by your side. Suddenly they stopped in front of a boutique at the end of a row of ten others.

"Here we are", he informed her.

Karin raised an eyebrow which clearly said: "_how do you know this place?"_

"Once Sakura dragged me here to buy a gift for Kurenai sensei's baby shower", he explained reluctantly. "We are not here to tell stories or admire the façade so let's get in."

Karin didn't insist. With time she had come to know he avoided as much as possible to talk about Sasuke or Sakura. Karin had concluded the subject was a sensitive one. She suspected he still had feelings for the pink head kunoichi; it made her feel sad even if she understood it was difficult for one to just get over their first love. As they entered the boutique the bell rang. Everything in the shop reminded of maternity Karin mused, from the pale colors and rounded tummy plastic models to the lavender perfume that floated in the air. The atmosphere was all soft and serene; the dresses exquisite, Naruto couldn't have chosen a better place she thought. But when she saw the tall pretty thin model that strutted to them a Cheshire cat grin spreading her lips as she made eye contact with Naruto, her excitement fell a little bit.

"What can I do for you…" Her voice trailed at she finally recognized the two of them. It was true having the Kyuubi's vessel and one of Orochimaru's former minions in the same place and obviously together was a little bit disconcerting; Karin gave conceded giving her credit. Even if Naruto had saved the village from Pain and that on a global point of view the villagers if not loved respected him, some minds were still bitter. This woman was surely one of them.

In his usual unperturbed tone Naruto pretended he had not seen the decomposed expression on her face.

"Good afternoon", he started in a very polite tone, my wife and I need clothes that could fit…

"We don't sell slut outfits"; she said in disgust, the sex toy shop is not around here.

For a moment Karin was dumbstruck by such obvious gut-clenching repugnance. She had faced hostility a few number of times during her excursions in town from the day she had set her feet in this village but this attack was direct and very offending. Naruto tensed a little and his grasp around her waist tightened but he didn't depart from his cool.

"I don't think that's what I asked for nevertheless thank you for the information. What I need are maternity clothes and your boutique seemed to be specialized in those, so are you going to help me?"

"I don't think…"

"Megumi?" A female voice from the back of the shop called before a woman dressed in a very fashionable white suit and high heels emerged. For a moment her eyes moved from the fierce expression on said Megumi's face to Naruto's cold mask and Karin's petrified expression. It was not difficult to imagine what had happened. "You can leave us, I'm going to take care of this", she said flatly to the waitress who hurried away.

She turned back her head to Naruto a very commercial smile gracing her lips:

"Welcome Uzumaki-san. It's being long since the last time we saw you here. I beg you to excuse my employee's rudeness she is new and she doesn't the policy of the house."

Which was not very difficult to guess Karin thought; the woman was obviously not a great fan of her. The cold glare she shot her was more eloquent than words. However she was conscious of the fact that she was with Naruto and he could afford to pay, so she put her disapproval aside and business first.

"So how can I help you?" She asked far too sweetly.

"Here's my wife Karin", he informed drawing her closer to him if possible while sustaining the lady's bewildered look as her eyes settled on both of their bare ring fingers. "As you can see she's expecting and therefore she needs appropriate clothing to suite her condition. Can you be of any help?"

The woman's surprised expression morphed into a more professional .She assessed Karin's frame with a rapid sharp scrutinizing look before answering:

"No problem that will be child's play. If you'll follow me, please?"

With that she turned on her heels and led them to the back of the shop which was obviously unoccupied. She indicated them a comfortable looking booth while she went around collecting dresses she thought could fit Karin.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Don't mind the idiot", he said mimicking the first woman.

Karin just smiled while the shopkeeper came back with a heap clothes she shoved into Karin's hands while she escorted her to a dressing cabin. She waited outside while Karin changed.

Karin felt a little wind washed, she had never seen so many clothes gathered together at the same time and on the same place. Except the first day she had done Naruto's laundry? Though to think of it, this did not hold the comparison. The gowns and tunics were neat, lovely and clean, unlike the heap of crumpled shirts she had washed for almost a week. However as lovely and nice as the dresses were they were far too exposing. None of them could hide enough her neck, hands and cleavage all ravaged by the multiple bite marks, she had earned in the course of using her healing capacities to treat injured people. The clothes she wore often concealed those parts, even if they were usually stuffy and hot but at least she could walk around without people staring at the marks and making sleazy comments. She could make use of make up to disguise them but it was not a very practical solution.

"Is there any problem?" The shopkeeper asked as she popped her head through the door.

Karin turned around a little startled, making a mistake because she gave the woman a view of what she strained so much to conceal to the rest of the world. For a moment the woman stared at her marked body gap mouthed then an almost sympathetic expression crossed her face:

"Not easy being the Kyuubi's wife right? Don't worry I have what you need." She addressed a mischievous wink to her before disappearing.

Karin blushed deeply embarrassed. The woman thought she had earned those marks in the course of lovemaking with Naruto? The idea was not so offending but the thought of the ideas that were going to pop in her mind concerning their supposed sexual life was quite disturbing. What if during a hot gossip session with her staff or other clients, she divulged her discovery. Karin won't be able to hold her head high again that was certain. Just as she was thinking about it the woman emerged in the cabin again with yet another heap of clothes.

"Try this", she urged. Seeing the worry in Karin's eyes she reassured her, "Don't worry one of the policy of the house is to maintain our clients privacy secret."

_I hope so_, Karin blurted inwardly. She proceeded in trying the assortment of high collared gowns and long sleeve tunics the woman had brought. There were also maternity jeans and shorts. All of these were made in fine material and had pretty colors that fitted her pale skin and red hair. Being the professional she was the woman also included lingerie; and what lingerie! Sexy, teasing, lace and Lycra, which would have even made a whale, look like a pin-up. She also gave her a lot of accessory like scarves arguing that they could help conceal those "hickeys" as she called them, when she felt so hot she couldn't wear a pull-over. When they had finished selecting amongst the clothes which ones fit Karin best and the ones she loved most they returned to Naruto who had been patiently waiting on the booth sipping a glass of cool coke. When he saw her coming out, he almost choked, and an expression of pure admiration marked his face.

Karin couldn't have felt better. Reika as she had discovered the woman was called had convinced her to wear some of her new clothes. They had opted for a turtle neck bottle green gown with long puffy sleeves. It clung to her incredible bosom before falling into cotton folds that disguised the curve of her tummy till her knees exposing her shapely legs. She'd put a black vest on top and a scarf of the same color hung on her neck. The outfit was simple and sassy and it suited her well.

He extended a hand to her and he drew her close when she took it. They followed Reika to the cash registrar__where Naruto paid the bill. Karin felt a little guilty when she saw the huge amount written on it. But Naruto repressed her protestations.

They walked out after promising the shopkeeper thy will return if they needed anything else and Karin couldn't help but think the lady definitely had the sense of business.

"Did you enjoy the day?" He inquired.

"Yes very much. Thanks to you… I just hope I didn't ruin you."

Naruto raised an ironical eyebrow as he watched her worried expression:

"Even if it were the case I wouldn't tell you because I don't discuss money matters with women", he scoffed earning him a punch in the ribs. "Ouch! Relax! I was just kidding. You are so touchy at times." His tone changed into a more serious one: "Karin you have to know it's not because I live in a shabby apartment and I look shabby that it means I don't have enough money to take care of you or the baby. Over the years I've accumulated enough money to live a comfortable life. I'm not saying I'm super rich but I have more than enough money to provide you with basic needs without been ruined. Never get worked up because of that."

"I'll have to, if your definition of basic need is expensive clothing", she scowled.

" It suits you well", he said as if it justified everything… "Besides you deserve the best", he added in a softer tone.

"Thanks .It's very kind of you", she said rising on her toes to place a light kiss on his cheeks. "Besides our apartment is not shabby neither are you."

"If I had known you will be this sweet, I'll taken you shopping earlier", he teased to mask his blushing.

"Naruto!"

"Just kidding!"

Karin just shook her head:

"How come you get to show perfect manners a second and become so childish a second later?"

"Hey! I didn't grow up in a jungle my building is just near the woods!" He protested faking outraged dignity. "Besides Iruka sensei is very strict on good manners. Actually I'm a very polite guy you know. No kidding", he insisted as he saw the laconic look she gave him. "Though I'll have loved to squeeze that Megumi's neck; what a BITCH!"

"What happened to the manners?" Karin asked sarcastically.

"I only use them when I'm in front of ladies."

"Naruto!"

"Ouch! I was just kidding!"

"Like hell you were!"

This happy babbling continued till they reached home. That night when they each went to bed, a sigh of pleasure and satisfaction left their lips at the thought of this day which had in a bad omen but which had turned to be find at the end and in their respective rooms unaware of the other said the same they drawled:

"This only happens with Karin."

"This only happens with Naruto."


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: New Friends?_

Karin sighed as she scrambled on the couch to get on her feet. This was getting a little difficult as she was getting to her sixth month. Her stomach was inflating almost every week adding more pressure on her back thus the little back ache that barely left her. It was manageable though. She could still move around the house without assistance and carry her various activities normally. The only difference was that now she had to take a little nap in the course of the day in order to rest her body. There was also the morning sickness which manifested itself from time to time. Karin had been appalled to discover she was one of the few women who experienced morning sickness throughout their whole pregnancies. The medication Tsunade had given her along with a lot of water intake reduced the number of crisis, but from time to time she still had to rush to the toilet or nearest sink to puke her guts out. Only God knew how much she hated those moments. Nevertheless they were part of the pack which included other marvelous instants like feeling the small fluttering movements of the baby in her womb or the occasional kicks. During these moments Karin felt an indescribable elation.

The first time Karin had felt it had been a few days after her shopping trip with Naruto. She was washing dishes when she had felt the small nearly unnoticeable movement. At first she had thought it was her imagination but the movement had repeated itself and Karin had felt her heart bounce in joy. Tears had started welling in her eyes as a wide grin had spread her lips. She'd hesitated placing a hand on her tummy fearing this might frighten the little being but when she had yielded to the will to feel the movement against her hand, the child had found no problem in repeating the performance. Eventually it had stopped as abruptly as it had started but from that day the fluttering and kicking had become recurrent. It was even stronger when Naruto was around Karin had noticed. The baby seemed to appreciate his company as much as its mother did.

Unfortunately Karin felt shy about sharing this intimacy with the blonde shinobi. As awkward and absurd as it might sound she felt letting him touch her tummy would trigger a fire from the sparks that seemed to come out whenever they were together. They both pretended they didn't exist but the truth was day with each passing day the fire grew stronger threatening to consume both of them. Despite that none of them seemed ready to yield to the other. A very comprehensive reaction given the emotional trauma they had both experienced in their lives. Karin just hoped one day they will feel enough confidence to open up their hearts to feel again.

While waiting for that day she had to start making preparations for tomorrow's dinner, Naruto will be back from his one week mission. Last week the Hokage had requested him to the office to take an S-rank mission that involved capturing a rogue ninja who had been spreading terror in the fire country, along with two other ninjas. At first Karin had not been very comfortable with the idea of Naruto risking his life but she had come back to reason. Naruto was a ninja for that reason he had duties to fulfill that didn't include staying at home and taking care of her, but protecting the village from enemy attacks as well as lending a hand to ally villages when it was necessary. He'd been avoiding these duties for too long it was about time he concentrated back on them. That was exactly why she had not made a fuss when he informed her he'd be absent for a week. Karin knew she'd miss him like crazy but instead she had nodded in understanding and flashed him a reassuring smile he'd flashed back. The past days she had been agonizing of worry and longing but he was back soon and she reserved him a perfect welcome back dinner. She screened through the fridge to make a list of what she already had and what was left to buy. When it was done she went to the kitchen drawer where Naruto had left more than enough money to take care of herself during his absence. She withdrew some bank notes that she slid in her purse before leaving the apartment.

The day was perfect for a walk neither too hot nor too cold. As the days passed going to town made her think of a more philosophical exercise than a death sentence. She ignored hateful glares as much as she could make it and attributed people's hostility a derisive reason. For example if the green grocer frowned through the whole time she passed her command it was surely because he had an indigestion; the expression on his face resembled that of someone who had had an overdose of bananas. The fishmonger surely made faces because of the strong scent of his cods; poor woman having to support this stench all day. As for the bitter curve on the butcher's face while he cut meat, it was certainly because had a quarrel with his wife given the scary way he sharpened his knifes looking at her she surely resembled her.

She could only feel for him- marriage was not easy thing-she knew what she was talking about. With a little of humor and irony she could face everything she; most of the things on her list where crossed except for milk and eggs but she could pick them on her way back…She was interrupted in her trail of thoughts by the shock of two bodies-hers and another person's. Gosh! Say she had almost gone back home with no incidents. Stay cool Karin she thought be sweet and polite.

"I'm sorry"; she apologized looking into lavender eyes. It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention.

"Me too, a kind lovely voice answered. Are you alright?" She asked with concern which took Karin a little aback she was not used to such consideration from other people apart from Naruto and Tsunade-sama.

"Yes, thank you. What about you?"

"I'm perfect."

Karin looked at the young woman standing in front of her. She seemed to have her age though the innocent expression of her eyes made her look like a child. A pregnant child then, because the huge tummy that protruded beneath her silk lavender maternity gown was too defined to be considered a fatty belly. Besides she wasn't exactly fat she just had chubby cheeks surely as a result of her condition. Just like her swollen ankles wrapped in pretty sandals. What a pretty face by the way huge lavender eyes a lovely nose and pink plump lips that could come from a man's wet dreams. _What a sense of observation Karin,_ she snapped inwardly.

The woman too seemed to be scrutinizing her frame, going from her flat black ballerina shoes up to her black leggings and lilac cotton high collar maternity tunic. Karin praised herself before going out she had taken time to adjust her appearance. First because nice clothes were a good armor to face a hateful crowd with dignity and secondly because anybody will have felt self-conscious and out of place in front of submitted to this sharp gaze even if it held no contempt or meanness. When the brunette caught Karin's crimson gaze she blushed and hurriedly looked away.

"Sorry", she apologized. "I'm being rude."

"Don't be I did the same", Karin said flatly. "Must be a ninja thing – a very natural one by the way."

"Yes", the woman smiled shyly. "My name is Hinata Inuzuka", she bowed instead of extending a hand.

_Noble education_ Karin thought before presenting herself:

"I'm Karin…"

"Uzumaki- Naruto's wife", Hinata completed. "I'm one of Naruto's friends. I've heard about your wedding it's a pity I couldn't attend it."

"It was quickly decided in fact", Karin explained as if there was a need to.

"It doesn't matter. You look busy, perhaps I'm bothering you."

"Not at all!" Karin protested. "I was almost through."

"In that case you wouldn't mind joining me for a cup of tea somewhere?"

"It would be my pleasure", Karin replied surprised by her own answer. She couldn't help it been polite and friendly with Hinata was easy.

They walked to a teashop not very far, and settled on comfortable booths while their bags lay at their feet. Karin took chamomile tea while Hinata opted for green tea.

"How far are you?" Hinata asked to begin the conversation.

"Twenty four weeks", Karin replied. "What about you?"

"Thirty weeks. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet. What about you?"

"Two girls- I'm expecting twins", Hinata explained rubbing her stomach lovingly.

"Your husband must be very thrilled", Karin said glancing at the silver band on a Hinata's ring finger with a little bit of envy. She and Naruto had no wedding rings considering the nature of their marriage it was no surprise. But Karin couldn't help but feel a little blue or envious whenever she saw one on someone else's finger.

"Yes Kiba was very excited. He's a very hands-on husband and I suspect he'll be very hands-on father too. But I'm sure you understand what I mean; it seems to me Naruto is exactly the same."

"Somehow, Karin agreed taking a sip of her tea. He's very attentive and caring. He does all he can to make me happy."

"I recognize Naruto there", he's kind and undemanding. "I'm glad he found a special person like you to be his wife."

"I don't think I'm quite special", Karin chuckled a tad embarrassed.

"I do, Hinata replied adamant. These past years Naruto has been a shadow of him, you know after the Sakura and Sasuke thing, that's why I was surprised to find out he was getting married. But when I look at you I now understand why? You are truthful and kind."

"It's too early to draw this conclusion. Don't you think so?" Karin asked suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"I don't need years to make myself an opinion of people, I'm certain of what I'm saying. Believe me if you were as bad as people say", Naruto won't have married you in the first place.

So she knew who she was, Karin reflected. How could she not, it was obvious- everybody in town knew about her. But she surely didn't know the circumstances under which she had married Naruto or she preferred to ignore them. Just as well she didn't feel as talking about them.

"You seem to be very close to Naruto", Karin questioned in an attempt to switch the subject.

"Not _THAT_ close. But when we were younger I had a crush on him", she confessed. "But I got over it eventually, when I found true love with Kiba. I hope it doesn't embarrass you?"

"Not at all. Just that Naruto never mentioned it."

"Given that we never dated, it's normal he didn't want to upset you with such details."

"That must be the reason… All the same I'm happy your relationship was platonic; competing with someone like you would have been tough- beautiful, sassy, intelligent…It's kind of difficult to find better bride", she said in a joking tone though deep inside she meant it.

Hinata laughed heartily.

"You're very funny, but thank you. I must confess it's the first time I meet a woman who succeeds in making fun out of such a situation instead of been mean. It's refreshing."

"Always happy to oblige", she said comically making Hinata burst yet into another contagious laughter. Karin found herself laughing too.

When they had both calmed down Hinata spoke again:

"It's been a while since I got to speak so open-heartedly with someone of my age. My friends are very busy with their families or their missions. I stay at home must of the time and I get bored. Kiba is very entertaining when he's around but it feels good to talk to someone of the same sex from time to time. May be that's why I talk so much?"

"I don't mind. Actually I'm much of a talker too. Besides I understand how you feel. I can't remember ever having fun with any girl especially not of my age. As far I can remember I've always been the only girl in a band of boys. I'd never known female company could be fun till now. I'm having a great moment…thank-you Hinata- Chan, Karin said sincerely and she was indeed."

The only women Karin had ever come along were either rivals or prisoners. She'd been under the wings of Orochimaru very young before she ever got time to make true friends. As a matter-of-fact she only had vague memories of her childhood before that period. Living in Orochimaru's lair and working for him didn't provide much time and space to make friends. The people in those hide outs didn't give a damn about friendship or relationships. It was a world where emotions had no place. Trust was hardly given for fear of hurt or betrayal. Survival of the fittest was the prime rule. What was the purpose of getting acquainted to someone when you knew the person could be taken away from you at any moment? How could you trust someone when you knew one day both of you will have to compete to survive? Mercy had no place. The merciless lived longer the compassionate were quickly eradicated. Pity had no place friendship even less except in one's most secret aspirations.

Hinata didn't need to be a medium to understand this. Though she had never experienced the type of life Karin had lived before, she knew the shinobi world was cruel. She'd had a bitter taste of it; could be dark and gruesome. When you dealt with people like the evil snake sanin it was not very far from hell. No wonder people got out from there either half-dead or psychologically traumatized for life; the man was definitely sick. Thank God he was dead. Refusing her mind to wonder to such unpleasant thoughts, she brought back her focus to Karin.

"I'm happy I introduced you to the joys of girly gossip. I'm not an expert like Ino or Sakura but I not that bad. So I could give you plenty of tips if you want. Especially now both of us have plenty of free time", she said with an eloquent look to their swollen tummies

"I'd very much like to, Karin replied more touched than she could have imagined."

"Then we have a deal", Hinata exclaimed before falling into yet another fit of contagious laughter.

They chatted for some time again before they decided it was time to part from one another, with promises to meet again for an occasional tea. Karin was so thrilled by the pleasant encounter she almost forgot to buy milk and eggs as she had planned to. When she got home, she was euphoric still on the effect of her newly made relationship. For the first time since she had stepped in Konoha she felt a little integrated. But foremost she had found answers to questions that had been whirling in her mind of recent.

In the course of their discussion, Karin had confirmed if Hinata had a crush on Naruto during their young years, she had really gotten over him. Hinata didn't have to shout it on rooftops; it was evident that she was head over heels in love with her husband. Whatever they discussed she always found it a little bit connected to her husband. A cute dreamy smile spread her lips whenever she mentioned his name. Her devotion to Kiba was obvious. Yet she wasn't like a senseless groupie in front her idol. Neither did she worship him like a pagan god. Instead the love that seeped in her voice mingled with respect and discernment. They seemed to be inseparable; according to Hinata they did almost everything together. He was as she had said herself: "the center of her world". Karin could have felt envious of the love Hinata seemed to profess to her husband instead it made her think.

For the past months now Karin had started developing feelings for her convenient husband. Karin could not exactly say when he had moved from the status of savior and friend to that of the man she loved more than any man she'd ever met before. But was she was sure of was that she was in love with him. Whenever she was with Naruto she felt turmoil of incomprehensible and unconnected feelings wash over like a desert sandstorm; bliss, wrath, sadness...She couldn't explain why she loved him but she knew she was willing to give up everything she had just for his sake; because he was worth every sacrifice.

He was one of the most perfect people she had ever met. True enough he had flaws and she saw them but that was what Karin liked most in him. Because Naruto was so real he didn't play games or hid his imperfections under a mask of hypocrisy like most people did. He accepted them and strived to change. He never thought of people with disdain even when they hurt him. He was naturally kind and gentle and he took everybody as they came. He didn't ask her to sacrifice anything in his favor instead he gave without asking in return and that was what drew Karin to him. He didn't need to say anything or offer her gifts for her to feel good; just his mere presence and seeing smiles on his face were enough to make her feel complete and fulfilled.

This was nothing like what she had felt for Sasuke. It was even more intense and real. It was not a result of long hours fantasizing on the perfect man. This time she saw above the surface, she was aware of the monster—the nine tail demon—yet she wanted all of it and more. All she wanted to do now was to spend the rest of her life showing how much love she had for him. Even if she knew Naruto wasn't likely to share her feelings, she didn't care. She didn't deserve him besides the things he did for her were already enough, she didn't need more. He was all she needed to be happy; _**he was the center of her life**_.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Surprise! Surprise!_

Naruto watched as his wife activated herself over the cooker while she hummed a melody to herself. Her tummy had grown a little bigger she looked four months pregnant meanwhile she was almost getting to her sixth month. Her face looked healthy and a serene glow covered her body. As the day passed she became more and more beautiful, even more desirable… Though on that part Naruto knew he better laid his hands off. A self derisive smile spread his lips. He had come back from a mission three days ago. Another one in the long lists of missions he'd been having for the past month. It was most likely he'd be sent for another one anytime soon. So he had decided to enjoy as much of her as he could before his next mission.

Though he liked the excitement and the action during missions, there were times when he couldn't help but miss home; Or to be more precise Karin. Oh sweet heavens! The woman was his obsession. There were times when he found himself few feet from the enemy camp and the only thing he thought about was what Karin was doing at that particular moment. Even when he was surrounded by a band of infuriated threatening A-Rank enemies he couldn't help but ask himself if she was doing fine.

She was in his mind at all times of the day and the best thing he liked about missions was when he came back. Not only did he like the familiar citrus perfume that floated in the apartment or the gloss and shine of all the surfaces; it always felt like heavens to soak in the long healing baths she prepared for him. Not to talk of the epicurean meals that waited to send him to the most exotic settings he had in mind. But above all what he liked the most was that he got to hear the melodious voice that haunted his dreams. And that smile which said more than words—I've missed you. Though she didn't voice it loud, Naruto was sure Karin longed for him as much as he did when he was away. At least he hoped so because as time passed Naruto had begun to develop feelings for her that went beyond duty or platonic friendship.

It was even above mere desire. It surpassed everything he had ever felt. He felt possessive and unsecure whenever it came to Karin. He often thought of her as his wife these days and not more like the roommate he was married to. He loathed thinking that one day they might have to part. He couldn't imagine himself with someone other than her. The thought of Karin with another man was unbearable. So unbearable that he had decided he was going to brand her with his mark, show the whole world she was taken and his and that he belonged to her forever and always. But how could he do that? He couldn't just take a hot piece of metal and apply it on her skin. Could he? No way it would be barbaric and out of place.

This kind of mark didn't have to hurt physically it had to be heartfelt and beautiful. Even if Naruto wasn't sure there was something with enough beauty to compare with Karin's. It had to be well thought and eternal. Even if they parted she could keep it and it would remind her of him forever and bring a smile to her face whenever she saw it. But if he knew the effect he wanted it to have nonetheless Naruto couldn't figure out exactly what thing could possibly produce that.

Naruto suddenly lifted his head up Karin had stopped singing and everything seemed deadly silent. He furrowed his eyebrows inquisitively wondering about the cause of her sudden muteness. He was about to voice his question when he heard it too—the shrill ringing of the bell. For a moment he felt like cursing not very used to this sound. Very few people ever paid him visits. It had been so even before Karin's arrival. He usually went to his friends' home or they met at agreed meeting spots. Most of them rarely took the pains to get this far.

"Who could that be?" Karin murmured voicing his question loud.

She dropped the cooking spoon she held in her hand on the counter and was about to head for the door when he interrupted her;

"Never mind I'll do it."

Her eyes fluttered in a very enticing way and a killer smile graced her lips and she thanked him and returned to her cooking. Naruto was happy he was leaving the room for a moment because when she did that he felt dizzy and tipsy with desire. He came back a moment later a weird expression on his face.

"We have some visitors", he told her in a fake cheery voice.

Karin just raised an eyebrow intrigued but said nothing. She wiped her hands with a dishtowel and followed him in the living room. Her eyes took the same dimensions as the saucers she used in the kitchen. No need to say she was as dismayed as he had been when he had opened the door and he had seen the Inuzuka couple at the door step. Sure Karin had told him some weeks earlier about her meeting with Hinata. Naruto could remember feeling happy and relieved she had at least made this acquaintance.

He loathed the idea of her being secluded in their apartment with no one to talk to when he was away. But he hadn't expected to see the pearl-eyed heiress and the dog boy—especially—in their home. It was obvious she too shared his surprise. Till now he hadn't even been sure the Inuzukas knew his address. Not that they were at odds but they had hardly been the best of friends either.

Kiba didn't do the visiting thing, he preferred they met at places for training or to have a drink in either case they were usually opportunities for him to compete with Naruto. That was when Naruto used to do the socializing thing. For a long time Naruto had enjoyed the casual rivalry though he had secretly wondered about its reason until the day he had been invited to their engagement party three years ago and Kiba had flashed him a not very subtle triumphant smile. That's when Naruto had understood the source of their teenage rivalry- Hinata.

Though Naruto had been surprised since he had already made Hinata understand as much as he appreciated her, he wasn't sure he deserved her attention, needless to say her love because he didn't feel as strongly for her as she did for him. Obviously it hadn't been enough for Dog Boy. Nevertheless Naruto had sincerely wished them the best in the world and everlasting happiness. Since then, they had hardly met again, firstly because Naruto made it a point not crossing their way in order to avoid given Kiba the wrong impression and later because he had not been willing to see anyone after the misery Sasuke and Sakura had inflicted on him. Talking of those two he hardly ever thought of them any more these days…

He snapped out his daydreaming when he heard Hinata's soft embarrassed voice

"I'm sorry we didn't inform you before coming but we wanted to surprise you…"

"I'd told you this wasn't a good idea", her husband whispered in her ear.

"We are clearly surprised", Naruto whispered before he knew what he was saying. "But actually we are pleasantly surprised, aren't we Karin?" He asked in a cheesy voice recriminating himself inwardly for being so tactless even if they were not expected there was no need to be impolite.

"Of course we are very happy to see you…P-Please don't remain standing have a seat", she stuttered still not fully recovered from her surprise.

"At last", Kiba grunted, earning him a whack from his wife and a cornered smile from Naruto.

"I'll get you some tea", Karin suggested before exiting hurriedly to the kitchen.

Naruto was left with their surprise guests. For a moment they said nothing then Hinata's voice sprang up:

"I hope we are not disturbing you", she said cheeks red with embarrassment, "We could still go…"

"Of course not!" Naruto cried out before saying in a cooler tone, as we said earlier, "Karin and I are happy to see you—both of you", he emphasized to Kiba's attention.

The latter just snorted as if he didn't believe him. Nevertheless Naruto continued unfazed;

"It's been a long time since the last time I saw both of you, so I haven't got the opportunity to congratulate you for the new addition in your family so _congrats."_

"Thank you", Hinata cheered as her hand automatically moved to the huge bulge underneath her elegant pearl maternity gown.

Even Kiba could not help but let an upward smile grace the corner of his mouth, paternal pride written all over his face as he placed his big hand on top of his wife's smaller one. Naruto could only understand him he felt the same whenever he saw the swell in Karin's abdominal region. Even if he had not yet had the pleasure to touch it. Indeed the baby was not his, yet he thought of it as his own and if he anticipated the moment it would arrive he was also looking forward to it. Karin came in at this moment and placed a tray of tea on the table. She bent down to serve them but Naruto was faster than her.

"Leave it to me. You seat down and rest a little", he whispered softly.

Karin was about to protest but she knew with Naruto it was pointless so she did as she was told and sat in the couch opposite to their guests' over the table.

"You should know my wife Kiba, don't you?"

"When were we introduced if I may ask?" Kiba said in a tone that made Naruto grit his teeth.

While he was fuming silently trying to regain composure Karin went ahead.

"Good afternoon. I'm Naruto's wife—Karin. I-I was looking forward to meeting you Mr. Inuzuka", Karin said after clearing her throat. Your wife made me understand you were a wonderful man.

"That must be because I am", he said with unhidden arrogance scrutinizing her with a sharp glare as if he was assessing her suitability to be his wife's friend or not ;making Naruto flinch and Karin wriggle uncomfortably in her seat while Hinata just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It's rude to stare at people", Naruto growled.

"That applies for ugly people. But beautiful people are meant to be stared at and that is exactly what I'm doing", he said flashing a wide grin to Karin who was blinking frantically. "I was talking about you in case you were lost. I was looking forward to meeting you too. Hinata was right; you are a sheer beauty and I was wrong you're nothing ugly as I'll expect Naruto's wife to be. By the way you can call me Kiba no need for formalities—we are friends." He extended his big hand that she took with a small smile her cheeks red and hot with pleasure mingled with embarrassment.

"OK! OK!" Naruto exclaimed feeling more than irritated because of this wild man charming and flirting with his wife in front of his own. "I suppose now we know each other _**well enough**_, you ladies could go to the kitchen while Kiba and I stay here and have a man to man talk."

"I have nothing to tell you and my wife is not a maid…"

He was cut off by said wife with a rapid kiss on his lips. Before she struggled her way up

"You're right Naruto, Karin and I will be in the kitchen. Be good boys the two of you."

With that she left the room with Karin. As they entered the kitchen Hinata let out a sigh.

"You must have walked a long way till here", Karin offered pushing a chair in her direction and setting a cup of water near her hand so fast Hinata didn't release when she did it.

Their apartment was very distant from town. Every normal person would find it far and the trek somehow tedious. She could only guess given Hinata's condition the exercise should have been even more strenuous.

"Your house isn't that far I've worked longer distances than that. I'm feeling very fine", she assured smiling sincerely as she always did. "I was sighing because Kiba exasperates me sometimes with his excessive...eagerness."

Karin blushed embarrassed by the show that had taken place in the living room some minutes earlier.

"I hope what he told me didn't upset you…"

"Of course not!" Hinata cried out looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

But then she remembered Karin had evolved in a world where possess and be possessed was the bloody _Modus Vivendi_. She wasn't use to this type of casual flirting whose purpose was more to compliment and cause pleasure than to seduce to cause havoc.

" He was right you're a beautiful woman and pregnancy suits you well; you're glowing."

"Thank you", Karin said half-believing it not used to this kind of compliment.

Sensing her uneasiness Hinata changed the subject of the conversation:

"I was rather thinking about the rivalry between him and Naruto."

"Are they always like that?"

"You mean _**childish?"**_

Karin nodded.

"Yes." Hinata informed. "Whenever those two are in a room the air starts feeling thick and overstuffed with brooding misplaced ego."

"In that case should we be leaving the two of them alone?" The red head asked feeling anxious they might start a real fight and get hurt.

"Don't worry, the worst thing they can do now is calling themselves very embarrassing names. You wouldn't want to hear that."

Karin wanted to tell her there was no word they would say which could shock her since she must have heard most of them before. Addressed to her most of the time and she had retaliated to them using even filthier vocabulary. Instead she stayed quiet there was no need to file Hinata about the worst details in her life. This visit as unexpected as it was was aimed at being pleasure time and not turning into a pathetic heart spilling exercise. If the two men were going to be fine so be it. But they better not tear down her living room if not they were going to have a glimpse of her vast vocabulary in the domain of foul talk. As well as what happened when you stepped on a hormone overloaded pregnant woman.

"Well in that case", she said with a bright smile, "I guess I can fix dinner in peace. I hope you like meatballs."

"Yes… I really hope Kiba and I, are not intruding", she asked for the nth time.

"No you're not…Naruto and I often lunch in _**private**_ if you know what I mean. It's good to have other people at home for once. It's definitely a pleasant surprise. Thank you Hinata."

"Y-You're welcome", the other answered a little bemused before shaking her head and chuckling softly: you're _definitely_ special Karin. "Only you could make coming to someone's house uninvited a good thing."

She fell into one of her contagious fits of laughter in which Karin followed her yet unable to figure out while she was laughing.

Kiba and Naruto had been alone for some time now when they heard the laughter coming from the kitchen. Obviously their wives were faring better than they did. Naruto wanting to be a good host decided to act mature and initiate the conversation on a subject he sensed Kiba liked very much. He cleared his throat openly to attract the brunet's attention since he had decided looking into space was far better than looking at his _**ugly**_ face.

"Karin told me Hinata and you were expecting twins. You must be very thrilled."

"Hnn…"

"You seem cool and relaxed but aren't you a little nervous?" Naruto persevered and he made it the Inuzuka spoke:

"Have you decided to change your profession to become a psychoanalyst? In as much as _**you**_ may think yourself fit for the job _**I**_ will never let you come an inch near my mind. Even if it's for free."

Naruto was starting to feel unnerved again but he was determined to behave himself. This dog scent boy was being a knucklehead but he was not going to have the better of him.

"I see you left Akamaru home."

"Good of you to notice."

"Why is that?" The blonde continued pretending he had not heard the sarcasm in Kiba's voice.

"My wife feared he might frighten yours", he answered between his teeth.

"There was no need for that precaution Karin may look frail but she is tougher than that. But all the same it's very much like Hinata to be caring for others. But you should know that better—you're her husband."

"Yes it's my wife. See dude in as much as I like my wife and I know the long list of her qualities am not going to give them to you. Marriage seems to have turned you into a chatty maiden but that's not my case. So I'm not going to tell you even if you live as far as the promise land and your building resembles a wrecked ship, your apartment is pleasant to the eye and your chairs are comfy. I'm not also going to tell you your wife does an excellent job at keeping it tidy—because this can't obviously be you're doing—as well as good tea. So keep your questions to yourself I have nothing to tell you."

For a moment Naruto was puzzled. Though he had made them in his own twisted way Kiba had actually complimented him. This was one rare occasion he was sure he would have to live for ages before hearing them again. For some reason it went deep into his heart and for some reason he was angry with Kiba because somehow he felt a little a chatty maiden at this moment.

"Sure", he said stiffly.

They sipped their tea pretending the other was not there. Some minutes of this stuffy atmosphere and this time Kiba broke:

"We don't often see you neither at the training grounds nor on missions these days. Has marriage affected your will to train too? Anyway you should get back to it you're definitely looking out of shape."

Naruto knew Kiba wasn't referring to his physical appearance while saying this. It was more of the fact that for the last year he had made it a point to avoid contact with everybody willing to lick his wounds in solo.

"I have been training. But just it wasn't with you."

"Why? Were you're afraid we might kick your ass or you think you are too far gone for us to meet up with you—_**Hero**_?"

"I think it's more because of the second option than the first", he said with a cheesy smile unable to resist to the temptation to taunt his friend.

Kiba just snorted.

"If that makes you happy to think of yourself that way, I won't deny you the only pleasure you have left in your life."

"It's not the only one. I have my wife too", Naruto said surprising his own self.

More silence fell on the room. This time again Kiba was the first to speak:

"I meant it when I said your wife is beautiful."

"I thought you didn't like maiden talk", Naruto said ironical.

"I'm saying this just so you should know when I first saw her I thought she was your girlfriend instead of your wife."

"Why is that so?" Naruto asked feeling his whole body tense if the guy dare insult Karin he was going to break his head and as lovely as Hinata could be he won't let go of him till he was a crumbling mess.

Then Kiba said what he expected least:

"There is nothing to account for that."

"It's not supposed to be stamped on her face", Naruto pointed out defensively.

"That's the reason for this", Kiba said pointing the silver band on his ring finger.

Naruto was taken aback for some minutes. At the time they had gotten married neither he or Karin had found it necessary to have wedding rings. Karin was too overwhelmed by her recent assault and the decisions she was to make to give it a thought. As for their witnesses they were far too busy trying to _**bring him back to his senses**_ to think of such a tiny detail. As for him he didn't see the necessity of what he considered like some sort of ornament more than anything. But under the light of what Kiba had just told him he was starting to think he had had it wrong. Now he could only think of what people could have believed when he introduced her as his wife.

They must have certainly thought he was trying to make things sound normal because Karin was pregnant. Now the look the shopkeeper the maternity boutique had cast at Karin's bare finger made more sense to him. She was certainly intrigued by the blatant absence of wedding ring. Had she thought their marriage was pretence too? And all those they had come across; what had they thought? More than what people must have thought what had Karin thought?

At that moment said person, came into the room with a tray full of dishes that she set on the dining table at the corner of the room.

"You may want to know dinner will be served in a jiffy", she said warmly.

"At last", Kiba grunted again.

This time Naruto was unable to flinch even as Karin smiled heartily.

Over dinner Naruto couldn't keep his eyes of his wife. She smiled easily to Kiba's grudginess and enquired to know if Hinata was alright or if he had enough food in his plate. She was the perfect hostess smiling and warm. But there was that moment when Hinata's diamond ring caught the light and he saw the furtive longing in Karin's eyes as she looked at the ring. Then he knew Kiba had been right from the start. Karin cared less about ornaments. In fact he hardly saw her with jewels, apart from the studs she wore on her ears.

But this was more than a simple ornament. It was the symbol she belonged to him as much as he belonged to her. It was the sign the vows they had made were not for fun. Yes he had strived to be the best husband ever but as Kiba had clearly pointed out; what accounted for it? Naruto smiled to himself who could have known such a tiny detail mattered so much. Certainly not a thick fool like him. But now he knew what he had to do and he was going to do it not only because it was the right thing to do—because he had found the answer to the question that tapped his mind.

By the time Kiba and his wife decided to leave few hours after lunch, Naruto already had a plan forged at the back his mind. While the women were saying their good byes to each other he gave Kiba a firm handshake.

"Good bye. I hope you don't expect me to tell you, your wife is an excellent cook and that you're a lucky man."

"Of course not that will make you a chatty maiden, but all the same thank you", he said with a warm smile.

"You're welcome", Kiba said stiffly.

Hinata and he headed for the door without turning, he addressed Naruto:

"Blondie when you gather enough courage meet us at the training grounds", he said mockingly.

"Sure", was Naruto's casual response.

When they were out of sight he closed the door and walked towards the living room Karin by his side.

"Interesting day, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Sure it was…I hope Kiba didn't upset you too much he was just trying to be kind", she enquired.

"A little. But that's because he did the things I don't do enough."

"Like what?"

"Telling you how much you're beautiful and how lucky I am to have you as a wife."

Karin blushed:

"Then I think we should invite him and Hinata more often", she said looking down to hide her embarrassment.

"I won't push it that far either…But we never know I could still give it a thought…"


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Explosions!_

Karin woke up to the sound of cursing and yelling coming from the kitchen. Looking at her stand watch she furrowed her eyebrows. It was 7 o'clock why was Naruto awake this early and most importantly what was he doing in the kitchen? A feeling of uneasiness washed across her. She got up from bed as fast as she could and marched towards her robe which hung somewhere. She was about to put it on when she heard a loud _**BOOM**_ that should have reverberated across the whole building.

"Naruto!" She screamed as she ran to the kitchen bare feet her heart racing like a drum.

But when she opened her door, an alarming scene great her; a black thick smoke was starting to engulf the whole place making her eyes teary and difficult for her to see whatsoever. She could hear Naruto coughing frantically but she could not locate where he was.

"Naruto!" She cried anguish clearly leaking from her voice. "Are you alright? Please answer me!"

The only reply she got was a more persistent fit of coughing. Panic was starting to have the better of her, for one moment she imagined Naruto in there asphyxiated by the smoke laid powerless on the kitchen floor. Without a second thought she entered into the dark heavy fumes and started shouting his name harder. Still all she could hear was the worrying fit of coughing. Very soon her own lungs started burning and she found it very difficult to catch her breath. Everything was a giant dark spiral swallowing her up. But she couldn't yield to the darkness not yet. She had to find Naruto and make sure he was okay. She tried to wake up but her body was beginning to feel numb. Tears started streaming on her cheeks as the feeling of powerlessness crushed her.

"Forgive me Naruto. I'm so weak", she whispered before the darkness engulfed her.

Karin woke up to the sound of beeping monitors. Her eyes fluttered and opened a harsh white light blinded her and she closed them back. She could hear many agitated voices spiraling over her head. She tried to speak but her throat felt dry and her lungs burned a little. Where was she? What was she doing here? Where was Naruto? Naruto! In a painful flash the previous events ran through her mind she had heard the explosion in the kitchen, the scary smoke everywhere, the frantic coughing of her husband the darkness that had engulfed her before she made it to the kitchen. Lord what had happened to him. She opened her eyes sat up straight despite the hands she felt forcing her down to bed. A hospital bed she realized as she saw the people all dressed in white that whirled around her and the scent of antiseptics that hit her in the nose.

"Leave me alone!" she squealed I have to find him. "I have to find my husband!"

She continued struggling to be free nearly ripping off the cables that were attached to her marked arms.

"Calm down madam, he's okay", a soft voice assured her but she didn't give a damn.

"I want to see him where is he!" She screamed her voice almost hysteric.

"He'd be here in a minute just…"

"Karin?" She heard a soft husky voice call her name.

She turned her head in the direction she had heard the voice coming from. Though her vision was blurry because she didn't have her glasses and her eyes still burnt a little, she knew he was the one.

"Naruto!" She whispered as silent sobs started escaping from her mouth. "I thought something dreadful had happened to you. I thought…" her voice trailed before she could finish her sentence as tears suffocated her.

At that moment she felt his strong hands circling her body as it shook all through. She put her arms around his waist and she held him as tight as she could as if she never wanted to let him go again.

"I was so scared when I saw all that smoke and I heard you cough", she choked, "I tried to save you but I couldn't I'm so sorry." She cried even louder.

"It's ok. I'm alright." Naruto, assured in an appeasing voice.

For what seemed like hours Karin cried both from shock and relief.

"You have to calm down now", Naruto said in his soft voice; "it's neither good for you nor the baby."

Automatically Karin pushed away as her hands went to her swollen abdomen.

"The baby!" She gasped as her eyes opened wide. A gnawing guilt tortured her mind. She hadn't thought of it since the moment she had heard the explosion. In her will to save Naruto she had put it into danger. What if…

As if he had sensed her fears, Naruto's hand rubbed her arm reassuringly and pushing her slowly into bed for her to rest and recover from her emotions:

"Don't worry it's alright. I was able to bring you here fast enough before anything could happen to it… I'm just sorry I caused all of this in the first place."

His expression became grim as he said that. Karin put a hand on his jaw:

"You don't have to say that…"

"But it's true!" He snapped. "If I had not handled the gas cooker so badly all of this wouldn't have happened."

He slowly pushed away from her and got up from the bed. Karin watched him walk to the window where he leaned one arm above his head the other in the pocket. The tension that radiated from his body was palpable. He seemed to be in intense mental torment and indeed he was. When he had slept at Karin's bedside after he'd rescued her that horrible night, he'd vowed to himself he was going to do whatsoever it took so that she never found herself in such a vulnerable situation. But here she was, nailed to a bed in a cold sterile hospital room; all because he was so thick he couldn't handle a gas cooker properly. Naruto had always thought he was a health hazard in the kitchen but he had not known his awkwardness could be this dreadful. If he had he known he won't have tried to fix breakfast this morning.

He had realized that for the past days Karin had been getting more and more tired. Come to think of it was just normal given her condition. The fact she got up early every day to prepare his breakfast before he woke up didn't help the situation. So he had decided from now on he was going to ease her from the burden of making breakfast when he was around. True enough his culinary prowess was not impressive but he could at least manage a decent breakfast. Or so had he thought, until the distinct odor of butane had risen in the air and minutes later an explosion had almost turned their apartment into ashes…

"Naruto?"

He heard her calling his name softly but he could not gather the courage to see her face. Not yet… He was feeling too emotional right now and he didn't want her to see him like that. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to cool his throbbing nerves.

He couldn't tell if it were seconds or an eternity later when he felt two warm slim arms wrap around his waist and one soft cheek press against his shoulder blades. He stiffened for some seconds startled by this gesture which was as surprising as it were affectionate.

"Naruto", she repeated his name with a softness that made his insides melt. "You need to be less unforgiving towards yourself. It was just an accident…"

"An accident which could have cost your life!" He exclaimed furiously wanting to get out of her arms because her tenderness made him feel guiltier by the seconds. But she didn't let him go:

"It could have yes…But thank God it didn't."

"What if it had?" He said in a bitter tone.

"Then I would have been happy at least you were safe because if anything were to happen to you God knows I'd surely fall apart…"

Her confession made Naruto's eyes to grow wide. For a moment he thought what she had said was the fruit of his imagination. But her grip around his waist tightened and he could now feel the curve of her stomach carving in his back and the words that followed were enough to confirm his initial thoughts:

"Losing you will break my heart. I'm glad you're safe and sound."

Naruto couldn't find what to reply to that. True enough Karin's words were far from a declaration of eternal love and servitude but they were as sweet and touching as any tender words he'd ever heard. He couldn't find anything suitable to say before he could even open his mouth to say a word the door of the room suddenly opened and a busty blonde Hokage barged in. For a moment she stood by the door watching the two of them in astonishment. But her surprise was short lived.

"Though I'm happy you are recovered enough to stand on your feet I don't think it's safe to indulge into monkey business now", she said in a sly tone that had Karin blushing madly.

Naruto just exhaled and grunted something inaudible. He turned around forcing Karin to slowly slide her arms from around his waist. Naruto couldn't help but feel bereaved.

"Baa-Chan what do you want?" He muttered not happy at all by the fact she had interrupted a moment which could have led to one of the biggest events in his life.

"I only want to do my job", she said unfazed by his glaring eyes. "It's obvious your wife is fine but I just want to check to be sure given her condition it's safer. That is if you'll let me of course", she added in a feigned obsequious voice.

"Of course." He mumbled hating the woman for her shrewdness. Nevertheless he led Karin to her bed and helped her settle down.

"Thank you", she still said in the same mocking tone.

"You're welcome. I'll leave the both of you."

Once he was in the corridor Naruto let out a sigh and leaned against the wall still under the shock of what had happened in the room. For a moment Karin and he had shared something he found hard to put a name. He'd felt his heart drumming in his ears and a growing awe and anticipation almost numb his body. Indeed ever since his discussion with Kiba some days before many questions had been whirling in his head; the most important being; what were his feelings for Karin? He had thought about it again and again. Trying to seek his heart honestly and be true to himself. The feelings the redhead aroused in him were hard to describe. When she was around he felt happy and good that was true enough. But there was also this longing and sadness that nagged him and made him feel insecure. Insecure because he'd never felt he was losing himself so completely to anybody before. She was the fire that consumed his body and soul. She was the endless waters in which he longed to drown forever. More than lust and passion he felt he was actually in love with her.

He'd never thought he could ever feel that way one day but it had happened. He'd been trying to fight against the truth ever since she had lit that spark in his the place of his heart he'd thought will stay dark forever. True enough at the beginning he had been spurred by the need to protect her but now it was so much more than that. She had become the essence of his life.

For a very long time he had thought himself in love with Sakura so when she had betrayed him he had felt his heart ripping apart. But now he thought about it he couldn't say with certainty if he had been in love with her or the thought of loving her. Or if he had felt true love in her arms or it had been the combination of passion and good sex that had bewitched him for the duration of their relationship. Any ways he realized what had hurt him most when they had broken up had not been the betrayal of the presumed love of his life but losing against Sasuke once more. To think he'd made a fuss over a wounded ego made him feel ashamed of himself but he had to be true and admit it. If he had once loved Sakura it was not the case anymore. Now she felt like a distant memory that itched in your mind from time to time but left you untouched when it left.

Meanwhile if he lost Karin he couldn't imagine how his life would be. Empty and useless didn't even describe the situation. It would be like burning in the blazing flames of hell! No amount of time would be enough to erase her from his mind no one would be able to rescue him. Perhaps was he a fool to fall in the treacherous nets of love again but he was ready to hurt even if it was just to have a glimpse of what it felt to be loved by Karin. Sure there was still the memory of her assault that hung in the air like the mythical sword as well as the memory of all the men she had encountered in her live. None of them had left her with a good impression. Perhaps she was going to think he was no different. But on the other hand deep in his heart he felt she might love him. Perhaps because of the shadows that filled her eyes when he went on missions and the look of longing she gave him when he came back. Or perhaps because of the way whenever there were together even if they said nothing he had the impression they were in intimate connection. Furthermore perhaps the words she had said earlier that made him believe again.

…_Loosing you will break my heart…_

The door of her room opened and Tsunade came out. She stared at him for a moment before speaking:

"You don't look fine." She stated when she saw his tortured look.

"But I do feel fine"; he grumbled not liking the sharp edge of her stare.

"Hnn… If you say so, she snorted. Anyway just wanted to let you know your wife and your baby were fine, just in case you were worried about that."

"Thank you. I'm relieved", he said in a monochord voice.

"Seeing your face no one would guess that."

"That would be because people see what they want to see."

"Or perhaps because they know you so well, they wouldn't be fooled by your outward toughness that disguises the torment underneath."

"I never knew you were this philosophical."

"I'm old enough to be though. You should know that."

If Naruto had not been so deeply tormented at the moment he would have certainly laughed and teased her at her own admission she was old. Indeed considering the pains Tsunade went through to conceal she was far from her youth days it was surprising for her to say it loud so bluntly. Too bad he was in no mood for pranks right now because such an occasion wasn't going to present itself for another while. The blonde woman sighed seeing his irresponsiveness. It was so not like Naruto to let an opportunity to taunt her about her age so easily. He was really tormented.

"Karin and you are the perfect couple. You both look like you've just been told the end of the world was in few seconds and you still hadn't achieved all the dreams you were aiming for. Except this is not the end of the world and there's still time for you to if not achieve try to achieve all what you've been aspiring for. The sooner you start working on it the better."

Once again Naruto was startled this time by the longing that transpired in her voice. Tsunade wasn't the type to let such vulnerable feelings easily surface for everyone to see. Yet she had just done in in his presence. He looked in her eyes and he saw a small gleam of sorrow in her amber eyes. Like that of someone haunted by the past but who had learned to conceal their regrets to the rest of the world. The moment passed rather fast because soon after she was her own gruff self.

"For the mean time", she snapped surly, "Start by removing that horrifying pathetic look from your face and get back to your wife. She needs you right now."

With that she gave him a tap on the shoulder and walked away from him without waiting for his reply .Naruto stayed in the corridor for moment trying to pull himself together. He leaned face against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt so tired so drained if only he could this whole situation was taking a toll on him sucking away his energy. If only he could open his eyes and realize this was just a dream. But he knew from experience no matter how he closed and opened his eyes or pinched himself the reality was not going to fade away. But Damn! A man could hope! If not what was the essence of life?

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the rapid footsteps coming his way until he felt a solid hand give him a slight tap on the shoulder. He jumped startled by the sudden appearance. He turned around to see Iruka-sensei's brown eyes starring worryingly at him.

"I came as soon as I heard about the explosion. Are you alright?"

Still under the shock of seeing his foster father after such a long time Naruto was short of words for a moment. Indeed ever since his wedding with Karin he had only seen the dolphin ninja on rare occasions during which they had not had time to discuss properly. The older man didn't even visit as he used to before. Of course Naruto understood he had not yet gotten to terms with his rushed over wedding with the ex-rogue ninja and he didn't hold any grudge against him. Iruka was a very protective person by nature. He held those he cared for in a bubble and sent his claws out whenever he saw someone threatening come near it. Given Karin's past and the emotional situation in which Naruto had been when he had married her it was just normal all the defense mechanism erected by Iruka had surfaced. Though Naruto wanted his father to see the goodness he had seen in Karin he knew it was going to take time and he had let him get over it. In all cases he knew he could still count on his help and support if he needed it like at the moment. For that he was grateful.

"Naruto are you alright?" Iruka repeated greatly worried by the persistent silence of the blonde boy.

"Yes Iruka-sensei I am", he answered in a husky voice.

"Thank heavens!" The dolphin ninja murmured lifting his eyes to the sky… "What about Karin and the baby? Are they alright?"

"Yes they are…"

"I was scared the worst had happened", Iruka-sensei said relief clearly seeping from his voice.

"We were not far from it thanks to me", Naruto said spitefully.

"What happened?" Iruka asked cautiously sensing the hurt and guilt in Naruto's voice.

Naruto took a deep breath and recounted the accident to the teacher although the memories still hurt. By the time he finished they were seating on a bench nearby. Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder his keen eyes boring into his.

"The gas system in your building is an antiquity a fire was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Perhaps but I was the one who triggered it", replied in a bitter voice.

"That is fate."

"I almost killed both of them!" Naruto cried.

"Thank God it didn't happen. It serves no purpose nurturing regrets and living in the past. It prevents you from seeing what lies ahead."

"Perhaps but how would I have seen ahead if Karin and the baby had not been anymore?"

For a moment they stayed silent for a while, both reflecting on the words, Naruto was the first surprised to realize he had pronounced. He could no more contain his feelings they were suffocating him each minute. Karin had said losing him would break her heart but did she know loving her in silence sent him to hell? Iruka was the first to speak:

"Can I see her?" He asked in a cautious voice.

"Y-Yes I'm sure she'd be happy to", Naruto said clearing his throat to clear away the huskiness.

"In that case you may lead the way."

Naruto got up like an automat and bought him to Karin's room. She was leaning against the pillows eyes closed when they entered the room. But when she sensed their presence she sat up and her puzzled eyes went from Naruto to Iruka. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Good afternoon Iruka-san"; Karin said in a shy voice not knowing what attitude to adopt.

"Good afternoon Karin, It's a pleasure to see you safe and sound." Iruka-sensei said.

"Thank you… It's a pity we didn't get to meet under normal circumstances…"

Iruka understood what she was referring to. It seemed as if they only time they got to meet each other she was both pale and queasy cladded in shapeless clothes like the day of her wedding or stranded to a hospital bed like now.

"We'll have time for proper meetings in the future. Right now my sole purpose is to verify my daughter-in-law and my future grand-child are alright."

He couldn't have said better words to please Karin a small smile split her lips.

"We are both fine", she reiterated placing a hand over her swollen tummy, in a voice that hid her emotion very little.

"That's all that matters."

"No…It also matters Naruto is not harmed too", Karin added looking at her husband who was standing in a corner of the room.

"Yes that too", Iruka agreed with a smile sending a quick glance in the direction of his foster son. "He told me you tried to save him."

"Yes, but he is the one who ended saving me again", Karin admitted her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"That's because it's the husband's duty to do so."

"And he does it perfectly", she said looking straight into the blonde's eyes.

"I'm happy… "

Iruka-sensei then stood up from the chair at her bedside:

"I just wanted to check on you three. I'm going to leave you to rest? Take care of yourselves."

"Thank you", Karin simply said.

"See you."

"I'll escort you to the door", Naruto said coolly. "I'd be right back", he said to Karin who just nodded. "I…" the words stayed caught in his throat he just squeeze her hand and turned around.

Once more he was in the corridor this time with Iruka at his side piercing him with those shrewd eyes that had seen through him so many times. This time again was no exception.

"You love her." It was more an affirmation than a question.

"Yes", Naruto simply replied knowing there was no need to lie: the raw emotions in his eyes spoke for him.

"Does she know?"

"No."

"Then I think the wrong explosion took place at the right time. It's about time you remedy to that situation."

"I…"

"You don't need to tell me tell _**her. **_You _**have to**_ do this for yourself…For the both of you."

Iruka gave him one more tap on the shoulder before taking his leave. Once more Naruto was left in the corridor with the brooding load of a sense of incompleteness and untold words weighing on his shoulders, crush him down at any moment.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Note: **_

- _Thinking;_

- _**Emphasis.**_

_Chapter 10: Proximity …_

The day following the fire Naruto and Karin barely had time to be alone. First because Karin had to stay at the hospital for one more day just to for precaution and the nurses seemed to have made a tacit agreement to never leave them alone. They always erupted in the room for one reason or the other. Though Naruto knew they were just trying to do their jobs he couldn't help but grind his teeth whenever one of them entered the room. If the nurses were not the ones inhibiting any form of tête-à-tête between Karin and him the _**visitors**_ did.

Actually Kiba and Hinata had had wind of the fire and the pearl eyed ninja had rushed to the hospital to visit her friend dragging her husband along with her. During the first minutes of their visit Hinata had fussed over Karin asking her if she were fine every ten seconds till the point Naruto had thought she might need to be interned too because of high blood pressure. Luckily for him Kiba though grumpy had been there to calm down the nerves of his very pregnant wife. Naruto though a little annoyed could not help but remark that Hinata who used to be his number one admirer was now a greater fan of his wife. During their whole visit she barely paid attention to him much to Kiba's satisfaction and to his. Frankly managing Kiba's jealousy right now was not at the top of his priority list.

When they left in the evening Hinata made them promise they would call Kiba and her if they needed anything. Naruto had barely let out a sigh of relief when he heard a tap at the window. He turned around and saw Kakashi-sensei perched on a nearby tree. Once he opened the window Kakashi leapt in the room. Ignoring the utter surprise on both of Naruto's and Karin's faces he dropped a basket of apples in Naruto's hand and strode to Karin's bedside as if they had slept under the same roof the night before; meanwhile it had been ages since they had last seen him.

"So little girl", he said to Karin while he sat at on the chair placed there for visitors, "I hardly have my back turned and you get into trouble."

"You have gone invisible for ages", Naruto grumbled as he dropped the basket on a small table at the bedside.

"Good morning Naruto, I had not seen you, how are you?" Kakashi said laconically, silently rejoicing as he saw the blonde's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Fine. It's good of you to ask."

"I'm always good. I'm I not Karin?"

"Yes you are", she replied with a smile. "It's been a long time Kakashi-san. Where have you been?"

"Well I've been around doing nothing in particular."

"Then why didn't you visit?" She insisted puzzled by the appearances and disappearances of the masked ninja.

Since she had known him he came and went out of her life like the wind. He'd saved her from Sasuke's deadly hands and brought her to the village. He'd been there for her trial and when she had been jailed he had visited her from time to time before disappearing. He'd come back again and had gotten her out of prison, given her money, a job and a house before disappearing again. At first Karin had thought he did all that because he needed something from her like information or because had been on some sort of rehabilitation mission. But with time she had discovered it was neither one nor the other reason. Each time she saw him she was puzzled and when he went she was even more puzzled.

" I left you under good hands so I took it you didn't need me anymore", he stated.

"It's true but I thought at least this time around I got to see you more often."

"Believe me"; he said placing a hand on hers you wouldn't want that.

Karin just blinked and said nothing. A weird silence stretched for more than it as necessary. Before Naruto cleared his throat and decided to speak:

"So what brought you around this time?"

"What a question!" Kakashi exclaimed as if Naruto had just asked who the author of _**Icha-Icha Paradise**_ was_**. "**_I heard there had been a fire at your place and I wanted to know what had happened exactly."

"You should have asked the person who informed you"; Naruto said his expression grim.

"Well I did and I was told about a kitchen, breakfast, and explosion. But I could not decide if it were true or not."

"I don't think I'm getting you well", Naruto said frowning.

"You two were making out on the kitchen counter while breakfast was on the fire", he declared solemnly as if it were the most important discovery of the century.

"What?!" Naruto deadpanned while Karin blushed furiously.

"You don't need to pretend with me I know how it happens: 'Let's have a quickie before the eggs are ready'" he said in a lame imitation of Naruto's voice. 'Alright', he said in another more ghastly imitation of Karin's. You jump on the kitchen counter and before you know it _BOOM!_ the kitchen is on fire! The neighbors are yelling and you've not yet climaxed. Really troublesome!" He concluded his dreadful tirade with a very theatrical sigh. "Anyway the most important thing is that both of you are safe and in one piece and your Icha-Icha book is…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Naruto yelled his composure gone to shreds. "Don't you have the least decency? For God's sake you are in front of a lady."

Kakashi's cast a quick look in Karin's direction. The latter was red like a turnip.

"I don't see why you're making such a fuss we are all adults here aren't we?"

"If you feel free to talk about your sex life anyhow, some of us are not!"

"Seeing the way you're all hot and flustered one may be tempted to consider _**some of you**_ don't have one. If it is the case don't worry I've got a copy of '_**Icha-Icha Paradise during Pregnancy'**_. It's very instructive I may lend it to you if you want to", the silver haired man said unfazed by Naruto's eyes digging holes in his head.

"No thank you! But I'll very much like if you could leave now my wife needs to rest and recover from the trauma your obscenity has caused her", Naruto said emphasizing on each syllable.

"No problem. I was about to go anyway. I saw what I wanted to see." Karin he addressed the red head whose face was even redder than her hair, "Don't get into more trouble till the next time we meet again. Naruto", he said when he got at the level of his student, my offer is till up.

Before Naruto could even think of responding or better still yell at him he disappeared in a "poof" of smoke. After his departure Naruto and Karin were too embarrassed to even look at each other. Not even say to talk because whenever their eyes caught Kakashi's word that still hung in the air brought X-rated thoughts to their minds.

"Damn you! Old pervert!" Naruto growled under his breath.

Karin was finally released in the evening much to Naruto's relief. No matter how much he had been told she had been kept under observation for safety's sake his heart was not as peace as long as he saw her dressed in the terribly unfitting hospital gown and tacked in bed. When they returned home a ghastly scene greeted them. Though Naruto had almost succeeded in controlling the fire the smoke had done the job of darkening the walls of the kitchen and the living room. The bedrooms had been spared but the air was still heavy with the scent of smoke rendering the whole place uninhabitable. Though Tsunade had assured him she had assigned some people to help him with the reparations he could not help but feel a deep depression fall over him. He had lived in this apartment for years it had experienced the laughter, joys and sorrows of his parents before him along with them and his subsequently. To see it in such a pitiful condition ripped his heart apart. He wandered if it could ever be the same.

He felt Karin's hand rest on his arm. She looked at him with those magnificent crimson eyes of hers filled with such tenderness he thought his eyes might become teary.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll be able to fix it. It might take some time but we'll succeed"; she said in a soft voice.

"I hope so"; he croaked his voice raw because of emotion.

"I'm sure of it."

Naruto proceeded in getting some of their clothes and other things they will require for about two weeks into travelling bags. Iruka in his almighty foresightedness had foreseen they won't be able to live in their apartment for a while so he had proposed or rather somehow forced them to use the guest room in his house. Though he had been tempted to refuse Naruto was suddenly glad he had yielded onto the teacher. This place was messy and dangerous just an hour here and your lungs were full of smoke. He quickly got over the business of packing partly thanks to his Kage Bushin but also because of the meticulousness with which Karin kept everything in both of their rooms in the right place rendering them easy to access to. It sometimes helped been a clean freak, he thought to himself.

Thirty minutes later they were leaving the building and heading to Iruka's flat in the opposite part of town. Though Iruka didn't make a fortune working as a teacher he had somehow managed to afford a relatively big house in a decent neighborhood. The area was neither packed nor isolated. In fact they were houses that had fences that provided each house some kid of privacy. A rather scanty vegetation of shrubs and herbs rather helped too though it wasn't as thick and varied as the woods near Naruto's building. In fact the neighborhood was so different from his that he couldn't dispel the feeling of not being at home. Karin sensed it and was again she placed her hand on his arm in an appeasing gesture:

"It's just for some time."

"I Know but I can't wait till we'll be home again."

"I too", she admitted softly. "But I'm sure few weeks away won't kill us!" She said with feigned enthusiasm to which Naruto quickly yielded to.

"You're right", he acquiesced. "What are some weeks in the dungeon of the master of clean freaks for shabby jack?"

Karin didn't dignify that with an answer but rolled her eyes. As soon as they pressed on the doorbell Iruka who had been expecting them for the whole day opened the door a wide welcoming grin spread his lips.

"Finally you're there", he said as he opened the door. "It's late you must be hungry dinner is almost ready."

He pressed them to drop their luggage in the hall and ushered them to the living room while he got some tea from the kitchen. As it was expected Iruka's living room was spotless from the cream colored walls to the wooden floor. But by some miracle the house still managed to be warm and welcoming thanks to the soft colors of the armchairs and the rugs placed here and there. Very soon Iruka was back with a tray of tea. While they sipped the hot drink he went back to the kitchen to keep an eye on diner which was still on the stove. Half an hour later they were having diner after which Iruka and Naruto indulged into a small chat to which Karin participated fairly. Not that she had anything to say—they mostly talked about things known only to the two of them—but the weariness of the entire day was starting to take a toll on her. Sensing that, Iruka suggested they gained their room where he had already brought their bags.

Naruto who had already stayed in this room in the past hardly threw a glance to his surroundings meanwhile Karin took her time examining every details marveling at the fact that for once she got to meet a man who knew how to take care of a house because just like the rest of the house the guestroom was spotless aerated and welcoming. It was not very big but it was spacious, with its own bathroom, a wardrobe, a wooden chest of drawers, a table and a couple of chairs. Miniature vases of flowers where placed on the table and the bed stands to enlighten the room. At the center of the room there was the bed; large and seemingly comfortable with clean white and blue striped sheets and a thick heavy red blanket; and a circular rug half tucked under it. The whole set was pretty and agreeable to the eyes. She couldn't have hoped for something better to stay in for the next few weeks so when Iruka had finished installing them she seized the occasion to thank him.

"There's no need for that", he said smiling. "How could I ever forgive myself if you had to stay in a smoke infested apartment while I have plenty of space her. Anyway I know one only feels better when in one's own home but I hope you'll enjoy your stay here. If you need anything do not hesitate to call me. Good night."

"Good night", they said in unison.

Once Iruka was out of sight and they were left alone they both took conscience of the situation; they were going to have to share the same room. As if the realization downed on them at the same moment they caught each other's eyes and blushed. Given that they were married it was just normal for one to assume they were used to sharing the same room needless to say the same bed. It was just natural Iruka had given them the same room. If only he had known the sad truth which was even after 6 months of marriage Naruto and Karin had never shared a room and not to talk of sharing the same bed; he would have been knocked off his feet.

"It seems like we are supposed to share the room together", he said in a strained voice he tried to hide by forcing a dry laughter out of his throat.

"Y-Yes", Karin simply said.

"I know this is an awkward situation for you _in fact the both of us, _But don't worry I'm going to meet Iruka-sensei and…"

"Don't!" Karin shouted as his hand was already moving towards the door knob. "H-He's already gone through so much trouble for us we don't need to disturb him further", she explained seeing Naruto's perplex look. _Besides it's late and I feel sleepy and I don't want Iruka-san to throw us more astonished and disapproving looks as he does whenever he looks at our bare fingers._

"Alright", Naruto murmured. "Let me check if there are no spare blankets in the cupboards; I'm going to improvise a camp bed on the floor."

"I don't think there's a need for that!" Karin pointed out; the bed is big enough for the two of us.

"I know but I'm sure given that we'd never had to…sleep together in the past I'll understand if you'd prefer, we rather not now. Plus I'm sure one night on the floor won't kill me."

"Unlike a night in the same bed with me", she said grimly.

"That's not what I meant to say", Naruto argued," I want to make it right by you that's all."

"If you say so… I'm tired I'll do with a bath", she said offering him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Before Naruto could say anything she had disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Karin sighed heavily as she leaned against the white door and stared at the white tiles with golden designs on the floor before walking to the bathtub to run a bath. Her heart beat so fast she was afraid she was going to develop high blood pressure. For the last six months she had never had time to think about this awkward aspect of their marriage or not really. But given the present situation she was forced to admit it was definitely weird. Half a year of marriage and they had never had quite such an intimacy neither had they been obliged to stay in each other's proximity as there will be expected to do now. Naruto seemed rather distressed to be in this situation; the way he tried to get rid of her said it all. If only she could feel the same. If only she could share his distress. But it wasn't the case.

Ever since she had started spending time with Hinata—and Kiba occasionally—she had started to wish for the same relationship the pearled eyed girl shared with her husband. They knew each other so well, they were friends and lovers and they shared this profound connection which made them to be always in phase. Just looking at them one could tell there were in touch with one another down to their souls. That was the kind of relationship Karin wished she had with Naruto. Although their marriage had begun on a gruesome note she hoped there were going to find the strength and the will to make things work for the best.

True enough Naruto and her were friends but there were neither lovers nor in phase. Karin could understand given the present situation sex was out of place and love was even more off the hook but was it too much to wish they could at least share a degree of intimacy without letting that awkwardness that characterized their relationship coming back to the surface? How could they make people believe in their marriage when they didn't even believe in it themselves? They didn't have wedding rings to prove for their union and neither of them could boast about knowing each other apart from the flat mate aspect— that's what they were for each other; flat mates.

The worst part of the story was that for the past months she had decided to let go of the demons of the past which still haunted her and inhibited her from foreseeing a possible decent future. So she had started exorcising the memories of her past relationships with men which had been the origin of her fear of love and rejection. Opening her heart to someone after the bad experiences she had had in the past had not been easy. Yet she had been willing to do it first because she wanted to give a home to her child with parents who loved and respected each other; secondly deep in her heart she knew if she couldn't do it for Naruto then there would be no one else because Naruto was the only person worth the heartbreak; and lastly she had thought Naruto was willing to do the same.

The tension that had been sizzling between them for some months now had sparked the thought. After that first day at the hospital the hurt and tenderness in Naruto's eyes had made her believe at last there were very few steps away from been in phase and they were both ready to disclose the things they had kept under the veil of politeness and mere camaraderie. Never had she looked forward to a conversation as much as she had longed for this one. The hours had seemed like days and their visitors had seemed like a torture. Finally they were alone and Naruto didn't seem to be willing to talk rather he was in a haste to run away.

The only conclusion possible was that she had been the one mistaken; all those signals she thought she had sensed had only been a combination of pregnant hormones exacerbated by day dreams and fantasies as well as desperate need to be loved. She had taken risk by opening her heart once again to love and once more it was letting her down. Perhaps was it only meant for others and not her after all? What if she didn't want to let go?

She let out a frustrated sigh and got rid of her clothes and immersed into the warm water hoping it would quench her hurt and wash the pain away as it disappeared. Once she was over she dried her wet body with one of the clean towels that were at her disposal in the bathroom and wrapped herself in a heavy white cotton robe hooked at the back of the door. Once more she thanked God silently for Iruka's foresight because in her haste to escape from Naruto she had left her clothes in the bedroom. Though to think of it since they hadn't yet unpacked it would be useless. She composed herself a face as she tied the lapels of her robe and prepared to regain the room once more.

"_You can do this Karin you're a fighter not a mess…"_

Naruto turned his head around as he heard the door to the bathroom open. Karin stepped in hair still wet from her bath and her face flushed perhaps due to the steam. He looked into her face in search of any trace of the hurt he'd sensed I her voice when she had spoken to him earlier but there was none. Had he been someone else he would have thought he'd imagined it. But six months of living with Karin he knew her well enough to sense the serene, impassible mask of her face was an act. Yet he wasn't sure he wanted to ask her what was wrong because he was afraid the answer might make him feel more distressed and depressed than he was at the moment. Their gazes locked together and he scanned his brain looking for something appropriate to say but there were so many things he wished to say his heart was so full that the words rushed and stumbled in mouth incoherently leaving him speechless. Karin on the other hand didn't seem to have that problem because she was the one who provided him the outlet:

"I've just finished using the bathroom perhaps you might do with a bath now?"

"Y-Yes", he babbled. "I kind of feel sticky and smelly…I'll definitely like one."

She just nodded and watched intently as he scurried away to the bathroom as if he had the devil on his tail. She felt an invisible hand squeeze her heart but she was determined not to lose unto the feeling of rejection that threatened to overwhelm her. She was tired and weary all of a sudden. So tired all she managed to do was walk to the place where their bags had been dropped and rummaged to it to fetch her pajamas. Once she was dressed she got in bed wishing for sleep to come quickly. Unluckily for her she wasn't given that chance because she heard Naruto come back into the room, the rattling of sheets and felt very distinct cold that seized her as he climbed into a bed which was not her own.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Note :**_

-_Thinking_

- _**Emphasis**_

_Chapter__ 11 : …__Revelations__…_

The next morning when Karin woke up she took some time to register her unfamiliar surroundings. When the events of the previous night unfolded in her head the feeling of abatement that had overwhelmed her yesterday still lingered. Luckily for her Naruto seemed to be nowhere around; it was just as good she didn't want to have to put an act while misery threatened to consume her alive. She grunted and admonished herself for feeling so lousy. She had sworn to herself she was never going that road again; that no matter what she was going to be strong all the times for both her baby and her. As if it had heard her, the little being gave a strong kick.

"Hi you!" She said a broad smile spreading her lips. "Don't worry I said no more drama and I meant."

The baby kicked more vigorously and she rubbed her tummy tenderly. At least she could always have the love of her baby she thought. Say she had hesitated keeping it and neglected it, she almost wanted to slap herself. Fortified by that she got up from bed determined to carry through as cheerfully as she had been doing for some months now. A hot bath definitely helped her mood she mused as she walked back into the room half an hour later, drying her hair with a towel.

Thank God for the towels Iruka had put at their disposal but as much as she appreciated the foresight she'd rather use her own stuff. It may look freaky but then as Naruto said sometimes she was kind of a compulsive clean freak. Besides using this borrowed towels somehow reminded her she wasn't home. Home. She had never thought she would have referred to tiny isolated apartment she shared with Naruto's a home. She'd lived in various places for very long periods of time before some had been horrific like the hideouts of Orochimaru-Sama and others better like her previous apartment. Yet she had rarely felt at home.

She'd rather always felt like a stranger; someone passing-by. Yet she had never experienced the joy of coming back to a house or the sadness of losing one, till she had started living with Naruto. That was perhaps because he gave home a new meaning. But now their home was gone. Even knowing it would be fixed in less than no time she still felt this tug in her heart when she mentally revisited the ghastly scene they had met yesterday in her mind…

Letting out a sigh she shook her head refusing to nurture black thoughts. She refused to get blue not just now. She walked to the spot where their luggage had been yesterday night with the intention of unpacking their things, but to her great surprise they were not there. That's when she realized the wardrobe was open. A surprised gasp escaped from her mouth as she saw inside; Naruto had unpacked their clothes and he had arranged them according to type size and colors, so neatly one could have thought she had done it. Somehow the combination of seeing the visible effort he'd made and their clothes side by side stirred something deep in her. This is what she wanted this was what she had always hoped for when she thought about been a couple; small things which seemed irrelevant but meant so much at the same time.

When Naruto had entered the apartment to pack their bags no matter how thankful she had been to him she had still cringed at the thought of him rattling things upside down. Now she knew she had been wrong. Say she had always thought he was innately shabby and he would never change so she just had to suffer his attitude? She knew Naruto didn't even remotely have the maniac streak in him but he had bent to the rule just to please her and make her feel comfortable and she hadn't had to force him. She let her finger stray on a heap of neatly folded tunics as the feeling tugging her heart spread to all her body.

Whenever she thought there was no hope left he would come up with something that will knock down her resolutions and make her weak all over again. How could he do such things that showed how close two people were so naturally and make them feel right but be so distant at the same time. Now her brain was all messed up she didn't know what to believe; was she supposed to try or give up without trying.

She let out a shuddering breathe and leaned forward against the wardrobe door. She didn't know how long she stayed like that until her back started feeling stiff and her head a little light from the position. She straightened up and proceeded in finding clothes to wear. She settled for white sleeveless muslin gown with black and red flowers printed on it, as well as a pair of black tights and a black long sleeve vest at the top. As she checked her appearance in the big mirror in the bathroom she smiled.

Dressed like that with her red hair secured by a hair band falling in between her shoulder blades, with her black rimmed square glasses, she looked demure, confident and pretty. Exactly what she needed right now even if she didn't feel like that, there was no way she was going to hint anything to Naruto and Iruka-san about her misery. With a resolute smile plastered on her face and determination almost back she turned around. At the same moment she heard the door of the bedroom open and almost immediately Naruto called her name.

"I'm in the bathroom!" She said in a voice she hoped sounded light.

He was there in an instant. Looking at her with worried eyes:

"Is it one of the bad days?"

She blinked a little bemused:

"Bad bay?" She repeated in a voice that sounded more like that of a dummy than that of a confident I'm-in-charge woman.

"Morning sickness, you know? I sometimes hear you puke your guts out in the morning when you're in your room."

No matter how much she shouldn't feel happy he had noticed that, a spark still lit in her heart. She'd never complained to Naruto about the frequent morning sickness even if it was supposed to have disappeared two months ago. First because she didn't want him to make a fuss and somehow she believed perhaps he didn't care. Once more she had been wrong he cared; at least enough to ask. Heavens! The guy was so lovely!

"N-No I'm fine today", she affirmed and it was true. She had not felt just the least bit queasy since morning which was a good thing since her image of confidence would have been ruined otherwise. Besides even if she had been puking her guts out a minute before the worry on his face would have made her deny it.

"Are you sure?" He asked suspiciously as if he had gotten her last thoughts.

"Very!"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Just checking I was appropriate… I wouldn't want my appearance to offend Iruka-san", she explained yet feeling silly she felt compelled to.

Naruto frowned and looked at her as if she had just sprouted a second head:

"What made you think, you were not _**appropriate**_? You're lovely", he said as if it were a common fact like the sun rise.

"Thank you", she replied more affected than she should have and she wasn't sure she was supposed to feel that way too.

"I didn't invent it that it's a fact", he said really meaning it. "Now I hope your stomach is set because Iruka-sensei's made this impressive breakfast with eggs and all… In as much the gourmet in me is feasting I wouldn't want that to upset you stomach."

"I'm sure I can handle that", she said drily.

"Then after you", he said with a very gentleman fashion which somehow because of his cocky personality managed to seem mischievous.

She just rolled her eyes and preceded him. But as soon as she saw the table Iruka had set in the kitchen overloaded with food she thought she might have a fit. Naruto had not exaggerated. Iruka's version of eating for two was more like I'm-eating- for-a-football team version. He'd made a banquet literally. Naruto softly ushered her to a chair as Iruka came around with another load of big thick syrup dripping pancakes.

"There you are sleeping beauty, how are you this morning?" He asked with a large warm smile to which she could only yield to.

"Fine thank you Iruka-san."

"I take it you slept well?" He continued settling on a chair at the end of the table.

_I won't exactly say that especially as it was not the case_, Karin was tempted to say but she thought better about annoying Iruka with her problems.

"Yes fine", she said with a voice stiffer than she had wanted.

Iruka just raised a brow and she thought the cat was out the bag but a compassionate smile spread his lips:

"As I said before being away from home sometimes takes a toll on you but I wish you'll get used to it and eventually enjoy being here. For the mean time I hope this breakfast is going to if not put you into better spirits in a better mood."

With that he went on heaping tons of food in her plate despite her protestations arguing she needed to fill up because despite her big tummy she was all bones. She turned to Naruto for support but he just shook his head and smiled conspiringly at his foster father. Finally she yielded unto the both of them as she memorized the lesson of the day—once the man had set his mind to do something, nothing could stop him. Iruka's visit at the hospital had hinted his desire for them to start afresh. That was exactly what she wanted.

Despite their rocky start he seemed to have forgotten those things that made him so wary about her. Now he saw her as his expecting surrogate daughter-in-law and to the man it damn meant something! He smiled to her readily and talked to her with respect and warmth. Not the forced kind—naturally. Though sometimes he could see his eyes scrutinizing her face as if he could see the secrets she hid in the deepest parts of her mind. When she caught his gaze he will just smile and shake his head as if he knew something she didn't and Karin will feel her cheeks burning red.

Naruto seemed to like the atmosphere too any one could see he was very close to his foster father. In fact he secretly adored the man and it was reciprocal. In some ways they were similar like the way they gave their attention to people unconditionally and the way they seemed true in everything they did. Iruka though a little reserve knew how to make somebody know they were important to him. No doubt he had played an important role in forging Naruto's character and making him the good man he was.

As surprising as it sounded their first day at Iruka's had been such a success that she even came to forget her worries and pains for the whole day. So, that evening when they finally went to bed, Karin felt a tingle of happiness because her relationship with Iruka seemed to be moving in a good direction and she could already feel part of the family he and Naruto formed. It had also made her realize something else if she wanted to live the life she had always hoped for she had to work for it. Sure it wouldn't be an easy task and there was no guarantee she was going to win at the first try but she was willing to try.

Naruto was just coming from his bath his hair still wet and mussed around his head, leaking water drops on his bare smooth chest that glittered like tiny diamonds down to his well chiseled abs. The play of the sleek muscles of his arms and forearms as he combed his fingers through his blond mass of hair was a sight to die for. Karin found herself thinking she should definitely feel happy to have a glimpse of this mouth-watering spectacle for the next fifty years .No for eternity. But there was a part of her who wished she didn't only get to see it but touch it too; just feeling it would be good too.

She could take anything he was willing to give to her so long as she could just feel him because last night when she had had to sleep in this big bed by herself, she had felt bereft of his warm strong body. Not only yesterday but all those nights she had tossed and turned in her bed in their apartment wishing by some miracle he would knock at her door and ask her if he could join her in bed. Stupid though given that they had never slept together before but what could she say? Naruto was addictive once you got a glimpse of him you always wanted more; Karin most definitely wanted more and she was getting tired of pretending she didn't feel what she felt.

The object of her attention raised his head at that particular moment and their eyes were trapped to each other. An immediate flush covered the whole of Karin's face. Gosh! Just her luck! He'd caught her drooling over him like a sex-starved and awestruck groupie that she was. What was he going to think?

"I'd better put a shirt on", he babbled also blushing furiously. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

"You didn't…" but the words were caught in her throat as she saw him stride to the wardrobe giving him a perfect view of his bloody perfect ass!

Gosh! This man wanted her dead or what? _Pull yourself together girl_, she admonished herself, _you need to keep a cool head for what you have to say. _She took in a deep breath and watched intently as he hastily looked for the top of his trousers to cover the _**dreadful thing**_ that he had shown her. Karin's resolution strengthened at this sight; this whole mascarade had to stop.

"I forgot to thank you for unpacking", she said in a voice that unfortunately sounded high-pitched. "It was very considerate of you. But then you are _**always so considerate."**_

"No need to mention it", Naruto answered his back still turned to her as he scrambled with his t-shirt. "I Know you wanted to do it yourself but you seem tired all these days I thought it would do no bad if I did it for once."

"I'm not complaining. I couldn't have done better."_Well excluding the fact if it had been me I would surely have closed the wardrobe after but then everybody needs to be special in their own way right?_

Of course she didn't say that. In fact when she saw Naruto turn round with his _**bed**_ in his hands already her throat went suddenly dry.

"What's that for!" She asked stupidly even if she knew the answer to that question.

"It's late I'm sure you'll want to sleep now much as I do so I'm fixing my camp bed", he said with a goofy smile.

"I know you don't feel comfortable having me next to you but there's enough space in the bed, you know? I really _**wouldn't**_ mind sharing it with you. _In fact I crave for it."_

"It's not that I feel uncomfortable with you_. I do but not for the reason you think. _I just don't want to force myself on you. I mean I know you're not used to such proximity between us and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable by sharing a bed with me…"

"Naruto for heaven's sake won't you just shut up!" "I'm sorry to be so rude", Karin said more calmly, "but I can't take it anymore. You assume many things but you don't take time to question me about what I feel. It drives me crazy!"

Her words snapped in the room like the sound of a whip on a horse's back better still on a person's face considering the dumbstruck look Naruto wore now. She paused a moment to take her breathe and observe his reaction but he said nothing. This was the opportunity to speak and let out all what she had been accumulating these past months. It was either now or never and she was determined not to falter. So as calmly and clearly as she could speak she went for it:

"Unlike you, when Iruka-san gave us this room, yes I was scared of this new proximity but I was happy too. Scared because I apprehended not been able to control my emotions around you and happy because we finally got to have that conversation we should have had since we were at the hospital. You seem determined to ignore it but I won't do the same. Not anymore… I don't want you to sleep on the floor not because I want to set my conscience at ease for making you spend horrible nights or because I fear Iruka may discover what a dysfunctional couple we are."

"The truth is I don't want to sleep alone and before you make any of your bloody assumptions it's not because I'm afraid of the dark or monsters under my bed", she said with a small derisory chuckle.

"I want to feel you next to me", she went on, "I've been craving to be in the same bed with you for so long, I can't even remember since when. In fact I crave for you so much even if we had to share a crib together I would most definitely welcome it. I know it sounds crazy but I can't help it. You can blame it on my hormones and all what you want for that if you like…All I know is, I hurt not having you so close to me, when you're far from me especially when we could be so close to each other. That's simply because I…I love you Naruto", she said in a soft voice though she would have wanted to shout it loud if she had not feared her voice was going to break due to the emotion which was threatening to overwhelm her.

The blonde's eyes widened in shock and he drooped the sheets he had in his hands as he heard those words and for a second Karin thought he was going to have a stroke but at this moment she didn't care anymore because if she didn't speak now she doubted she'd ever have the courage to say it again.

"I can't control it. I love you so much it hurts me yet no matter how stupid it is I just can't seem to stop loving you, she said with a light shrug of her shoulders. I don't even want to stop to because it feels so right."

"Karin, I don't know what to say", Naruto said running his fingers nervously in his hair. He'd wished for this day to come in fact he'd prayed for this for so long he couldn't even remember since when. This was it. His heart was so full he thought the words were going to flow from his mouth like an endless river. Yet he was speechless…And scared like he'd never been in his life.

As if she saw right through him Karin spoke for him:

"I know you've been hurt in the past so you're scared my feelings are untrue. I understand. I felt the same way too, that's why I'm willing to wait for you to come around even if it takes forever."

"What if… What if after forever I don't still feel the same?" Naruto asked his throat tight and his pulse so fast he thought he was on the verge of having heart attack.

"I will still be there loving you", she said looking at him right in his eyes a small smile curving her lips. "This love is forever and I'll never ask you anything but this: let me love you."

For a moment they both stayed quiet looking at each other the realization of what just happened sinking into their brains. Naruto was still in shock but he didn't seem on the verge of a stroke anymore. Karin saw his mouth moving many times though no sound came out. Then finally there was one:

"I don't like sleeping alone either. Though I'm scared."

"Of what?" She asked patiently.

"Of the demons of the past that continue to scare me and the thought that you'll reject me", he confessed.

"You needn't be. When those demons come after you, you can always run to my bed."

"Even now?" He asked in an uncertain voice.

"Always", she answered firmly and Naruto looked into her eyes and saw the love and tenderness there he knew she meant everything she had said.

"I guess I'll just keep those back", he said looking at the sheets scattered on the floor.

"Definitely."

Karin watched as he picked them up and carefully folded them, before going to put them back in their place. Then he walked slowly to the bed as if he were afraid all this was some sort of trap or a deadly joke. Karin felt a tinge of pain grasp her heart but she pushed it to the side as quickly as it had come. It was no secret this wasn't going to be easy she had known it from the start he needed time she was going to give it to him. Finally he was there he pushed the sheets on his side and slipped into bed. She smiled at him as he looked at her.

"This is where I always want you to be as long as you want to."

"I don't like sleeping alone", he said again.

She told him the three words which to her were the answers to everything :

"I love you... Goodnight Naruto."

"…Goodnight Karin."

It was definitely a good one. For the first time for a long time Naruto felt a little free and light—he felt at home in this bed near Karin and it was a feeling he had hardly felt before_._ Three words sang in his head throughout the night. They scared him but at the same time there were so sweet. _I love you. _Karin had said. The four words which answered that declaration floated in his mind though his lips wouldn't utter them: I love you too.


	13. Chapter 12

Dear readers after a very long absence I'm back with a new chapter which I hope will be up to your expectations. I thank you all for your steady attention and support which provided a good stimulus for my inspiration, which I pray was set on the right track in order for this piece of work to please you. Enjoy your reading. Xxxs.

_**Note:**_

-_Thinking_

- **Emphasis**

_Chapter__ 12: …and Temptation._

It was amazing how waking up in an empty bed in an empty room time and again, day after days, could be the same but feel so different at the same time. Those were the thoughts that crossed Karin's mind that morning when she woke up in an empty king sized bed in a room still plunged in darkness even if the sun was up, she mused as she rubbed sleep of her eyes. The heavy red flowery brocade curtains were not yet drawn but a small ray of light slipped in through its heavy folds bringing further confirmation of the daylight. Yeah waking up like this was familiar but so different too.

Surely someone in her mind might think her thoughts made no sense but if they knew how many times Karin had lived this scenario over the years they won't question her sanity. Either when she had been a permanent resident of Orochimaru's hideouts; on the floor, tent or tree while she had been in both of Sasuke's teams! Her prison cell in Konoha; the shabby apartment Kakashi had given her; or the one she shared with Naruto—the scenery was desperately identical—she woke up in darkness in an empty bed. The only things that changed were the feelings the new day brought about once sleep had rubbed off her eyes:

Sadistic satisfaction the new day meant more people to maltreat and scorn, with her make believe superiority. Because though all of them were somehow prisoners of the snake bastard, she got to look at them with disdain from the other side of the bars that held them captive, watching the agony to which they were subjected by their common master. Sneering coldly at theirs screams, pleas and abuses;

Sheer joy she had relative freedom since she had left a master for another one. At least with this one she could have more fun trying to make him pay attention to her, while she endeavored to get rid of the insufferable Juugo and Suigetsu in order to get into Sasuke's pants. That one had been short lived since she soon discovered she had left a manipulative bastard for a traitorous one;

Later on there the sun rays had brought profound distress at the feeling of being trapped behind those bars she had so much scorned at and the perspective of a dark future. or was it the lack of perspective of any future at all, that had almost made her lose her mind. Bitterness at the cruelty of fate and the harsh feedback of life accompanied by a heartbreaking sensation of lingering betrayal and loneliness;

Then there had been stoic acceptance of the fact her life was useless and obsolete even before she had reached the age of twenty. The despair brought about by another purposeless day and an impending nervous breakdown lingering never too far;

No need to mention the total desperation in which the physical agony of her bruised body as well as the constant headache that came about as she cried her eyes out; the mental agony at the knowledge her soiled body was a testimony of her worthlessness. During these instant Karin had felt her soul was ripped apart as every new day came up and her heart was just a big mass of wasted pieces and her dignity a past memory and the future was completely inexistent;

Finally there head been constant desperation seeing the reluctance of better days to come as well as confusion and suicidal urges as she looked at her still flat stomach. Until steel determination had taken over and she had felt her stomach swell along with her hope of better days and brighter future as dark clouds had started clearing away.

Yes. Karin had experienced all these at different periods of her life in that order, whenever she had woken up. That was why if she was asked to choose what she would love to relive every mornings for eternity, she would chose this one with no hesitation. Because nothing she had ever experienced could rival the deep feeling of satisfaction, bliss and hope as she woke up in this empty bed in a dark room where the presence of her beloved husband hovered like a balm comforting her fears and anticipation of this new day enveloping her in a sensual cocoon. The imprints of his body were still etched on the sheets and his intoxicating scent flattered her nose dug into the pillow where his lovely blonde head had rested all night long next to her.

She stayed like this for a little moment then she let a sigh as she pushed the pillow back to bed. Only God knew how much she would have wanted this moment to last forever. But even if she loved Naruto to death, there was no way she was going to turn into some sort of bubble-headed addict sniffing the remnants of his oh so rapturous perfume. Really no way.

As she thought this, she got up from bed as fast as she could and walked to the closet where she got rid of her nightie to wrap herself into a soft pink silk robe.

There was no need to submit herself to this sensual torture more than necessary; she thought. It was only going to make it more difficult for her to subdue the overflow of emotions that threatened to spill out whenever she was near him. This could only embarrass both of them. Actually since the day she had declared her feelings for him a sort of awkwardness had installed between them. Naruto always seemed strained around her. True enough they shared the same bed but he always made sure he stayed in the same position throughout the whole night. Sometimes he avoided her gaze like he felt guilty about something. Though at those times Karin felt so frustrated she wanted to scream at him to stop acting so weird she always managed to flash him a reassuring smile to make him know everything was alright. Karin knew he needed time; she had been very serious she when she'd said she was willing to wait forever for him to come around. No matter how hard it was.

In fact from this moment on she was going to pretend she wasn't affected at all by him. _Who are you kidding girl!_ And be her ever composed, straightforward self—at least act like that—in his presence. _Yeah right!_ With a determined expression she marched to the bath room, set to get a cold refreshing bath after which she was going to resume to her daily activities which consisted of loitering around and coaxing Iruka-sensei into letting her help him to do house chores. Not very funny but at least it helped her to keep some sanity and stop thinking about Naruto who spent most of his days at their apartment. Actually, with the help of Kiba and Akamaru he had started the repairs or rather the rebuilding of their apartment. It was going to take a little time but with the help he got things were on the right track. She was almost sure he was already at the reconstruction site. He usually left very early and came back late in the evening.

Karin sighed once more as she entered the bath room and began to untie her robe. Suddenly she caught a movement coming from the shower side and she turned around to see it was. Her breath seized in her lungs. Starting in front of her the object of her desires stood naked like the day he was born; only he was not a baby but a full-grown man. And dear Lord what a man! All lean appetizing muscles. His honed features glistening from a combination of water drops and a little bit of sunshine, making him look even more alluring than he already was. Before she knew was she was doing she let go of the lapels of her robe under the blow of this breath-taking view. A sudden heat started creeping in her face and spreading to all other parts of her body as she caught his gaze. His eyes were drowned in a mixture of bafflement, and something she couldn't really put a name on. They stared at each other for some seconds but it seemed it was an eternity.

His cerulean eyes roamed her body. From her read face to her full breasts and Karin followed his eyes in some sort of trance till the felt on her swollen tummy. A glint of fascination appeared in his eyes before a light frown creased his eyebrows before he opened his mouth Karin knew the moment was gone.

"I'm so sorry", he said as he hastily removed his eyes from her body. "I shouldn't have spent so much time in the shower but …" his voiced trailed as once more his eyes caught a glimpse of one of her dark pink nipples peeking through the open lapels of her silk garment. He shook his head furiously taking off his gaze from them.

The embarrassment that should have, flushed Karin at the first place rose now taking her out of her lethargic state. The réalisation of the current situation finally dawned on her, this was no fantasy; she was really in the bathroom most of her deformed body exposed in front of her equally naked perfect husband. The blush on her face became if possible even brighter. With an awkward sense of preservation she closed the lapels of her robe and tried to expel words from her mouth but her mortified brain couldn't seem to process any. Naruto passed near her scrambling to tie a towel around his waist in a clumsy attempt to hide the formidable manhood she had got a full view of.

"I-I'm really sorry", he reiterated as he jolted for the door. "I…"

His brain seemed to be undergoing a sort of failure too because he said nothing more. In fact he just got out, his face red like a peony while she stayed standing in the middle of the toilet petrified.

Naruto could hear his heart beating frantically as the acute bite of desire spread its venom throughout his whole being to a certain place especially at the southern part of his body. The deep surge of hormones moving all inside him made it a little bit hard to think properly. What had just had just happened in the bathroom was just the straw that broke the back. God Almighty! Wasn't it enough that for the past 8 days he'd had to suffer laying night after night in the same bed as this coy temptress, straining not to reach to her and roam his hands all over her body while very unholy images ran in his mind? Indeed ever since the day he'd accepted to share the same bed with his wife, he'd known that was going to be a turning point in their relationship. Little had he known this would also mean the beginning of a carnal penance for him.

Whenever it was bedtime, he could feel he shivered with anticipation at the thought of her body clad in the soft silky dreadful torture instrument she called nighties. Kami-Sama no man deserved such and exquisite agony as the sight of watching her walk to bed in that graceful strut of hers as softened lighting in the room accentuated the soft glow of her satin-like skin and the contours of her curvaceous silk clad shape. Then she stepped in bed and wished him a good night in that sexy voice of hers as her lips split into a dazzling smile. Sometimes she spoke to him for a little while before sleep finally claimed her ant that was when his own torments began.

For very long hours Naruto, stayed still, his eyes the only ones to move because he didn't trust the rest of his body not to reach out to resist the urge to explore the sinews of her delicious body. For seven nights he'd visualized taking off he clothes to have a glimpse of the treasures that lay beneath them. He'd imagined several ways by which he could submit her to the sweet agony she submitted him to with her beautiful face, her heady scent and that bewitching body of hers. The dreams ranged from soft vanilla fantasies to burning hardcore ones. At the end of these he was usually sweating and hard like a concrete rod; waiting for morning to come for him to be able to take a cold purifying shower and escape from this voluptuous sorceress for just a matter of hours.

Of course he could get respite once she closed her eyes, by getting out of bed and spending the night on the floor or anywhere else and she wouldn't realize. Yet the craving for the warmth of her adoring body had turned him into a masochist willing to suffer this penance if it meant having just a taste of the pleasure of sleeping next to someone who really loved you and whom you loved in return…even if your mouth didn't come around to spell out the words you boiled to tell. A pang of guilt pricked his heart as he remembered the words she had told him one week earlier.

_I love you…_

No one had ever said them to him in such a sincere and adoring way. No one had ever made him feel so loved when they'd said it till Karin. Yet he couldn't get around saying _I love you too_. That was the reason why even if he burned like a candle to have a taste of her in whatever way she wanted him—because he knew she did—he was not going to yield to that temptation. This was his penance. And even if now he'd got a very clear view of the body that kept him up all night he wasn't sure he would be able to resist for long.

He heard a sound from the bathroom, soon after Karin was there her robe once again well tied over. But it seemed to him he could still see her gorgeous breast with the pearl-like nipples, peeking like grapes ready to be tasted. The velvety skin of her thighs, joined together at the point where a nest of lowly trimmed crimson curls hid the secrets of her feminity. Though Naruto had never thought he would be enticed by the sight of a naked pregnant woman, but seeing Karin's soft round bump had turned him on so much that he'd almost lost it there. Perhaps he had a fetish for pregnant women or perhaps he simply had a fetish for Karin…

Said wife was now looking at him a mixture of shyness and expectation. He knew he ought to say something to dispel the embarrassment that hung in the air like a pungent scent but his brain seemed to have gone on vacation for some days now. The awkward moment stretched for far too long and the look on Karin's face turned into something he'd never wished for—hurt. It was only there for some seconds but he saw it.

"I'm sorry", he said feeling stupid the instant the words left his mouth.

She dismissed his apologies with an airy hand gesture.

"You don't have too…I guess there are the misfortunes that come along with sharing a room", she said in a neutral voice but not neutral enough to hide the hurt in it… "Besides it's not like this was the first time such a thing happens to us and I already know you don't have such intentions towards me and that you'll rather kill yourself instead…"

Naruto frowned a little lost by all her ramblings. What the hell was she talking about! He thought. Then a flash of a lace and silky skin popped in his mind and immediately knew what she was talking about—the "bra accident". He remembered their discussion afterwards and the words he had said which at the time seemed right now seemed stupid, scornful and painful. Judging by the way Karin readjusted her robe around her body like she wished it were longer and bigger to cover her entirely; and the way she tried had but still couldn't hold his gaze; he knew he was right.

"Don't get me wrong", she went on, "I fully understand your unease…I mean who wouldn't be put off by such a view", she said in a derisive voice. "Especially when you have such an incredible body yourself."

At this point her eyes were glued to his abs; Naruto frowned a little perplexed.

" Not that I'm complaining…" A blush spread across her face as she said this. "On my own part I can't say it was exactly horrible! But like I said I fully understand…"

"Oh My God! This is so senseless!" He muttered.

"I guess you're right. After all we're both adults so a scene like this shouldn't be the subject to any kind of fussing. I trust we're going to grow out of this unflattering situation like nothing happened and we're eventually get to laugh about it each time we'll think …" The words got caught in her mouth as she saw her husband closing the distance between both of them his half-naked body as impressive as ever.

"I don't think so", Naruto said as he stopped few inches away from her, "because whenever I think about you I don't feel the urge to laugh. Do you want to know why?"

"Y-yes…", she said in a slightly hesitant voice.

"Simply because whenever I think about you, I feel a stream of sparks lighting somewhere in my body then they turn into a fire so wild it consumes my whole senses in just a matter of seconds. Each second being burned is a second of sweet torment. And each second passed trying to put it out, is a second of sheer agony. A vicious circle I'm trapped in yet at the end I find I like each damn second. This is what you do to me Karin you've turned me into a bloody masochist waiting every day impatiently for his punishment."

"I-I… I'm so confused", she confessed.

"I know; it confuses me as well", he said with a small lopsided smile. He raked a hand through he still moist hair; "This is so much more than a burst of some sort of pure unadulterated lust, it's all about you. Only you, Karin. No other person has ever made me feel this way."

"Really?" She asked not quite believing his words were true.

"Really", he confirmed looking straight into her eyes.

She knew he was sincere but still a small nagging voice at the back of her mind kept instilling doubts in her head.

"Then why don't you show it? Is this one of your misguided sense of Justice? Suffering an awful penance to clear your conscience, for having such _**impure **_thoughts?"

"No the truth is, if I dared to touch you I don't know if I'll be able to get my hands off you. Because even guilt won't be able to make me let go of you. This much I know. He said his voice sounding husky even to him."

Karin inhaled deeply before speaking:

"You don't need to be a hero all the time", she told him with more confidence than she felt at the moment.

"On the contrary I think I do", he insisted.

"No. Have you… once I told you being this close to you scared me because I wasn't sure I'd be able to control my emotions around you. I really meant it you know? That same passion that consumes you consumes me too. so if I told you I'd be the one who wouldn't be able to let go after having a taste of _**you**_; what would you do?" She asked her broken voice a clear testimony of her state insecurity.

He blinked a few times. Though he knew she felt so deeply for him and that this unbearable was mutual; her albeit timid admission was still somehow a shock. This was just too surreal.

"Karin I-I …", he began to stammer." Don't get me wrong", he added quickly as her face fell a little. "I was sincere about everything I just said. Just that…I mean for God's sake this is so damn stupid we've been married for 6 months! Albeit the circumstances of our wedding are not the usual ones; still you're my wife and I'm your husband. There's friendship and respect between the two of us."

"And I love you", she put in softly.

"Yes", he answered in a gruff voice still not accustomed to this new state of things no matter how much she said it over and over again. "You love me."

"Go on", she urged. Sensing his uneasiness she placed a hand on his shoulder; a silent reassurance that this was no form of pressure.

"What I mean is feeling desire for each other should not be an issue. But the reason is I feel so guilty."

"If you think it's because I said I love you and you didn't, then you have no reason to. We have eternity for you to come around. Though… I'm not sure I'll be able to survive till eternity when this blazing fire consumes me every damn second", she said with a little bit of humor.

"Me either", he replied with a small smile at her attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"So what do we do now?"

There was a moment of silence during which they stared at each other apprehensively. Suddenly, as if it were the work of some kind of love fairy magic, the tension was gone.

"Well it seems I've got no choice now." Naruto said as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Why is that?"

" I've just totally resigned myself to the fate of being under your mercy", he replied in mock derision.

"Really?" She questioned with a small seductive smile.

"Yes. If you decided you wanted to have your wicked way with me, I'll be happy to oblige and be a very good and obedient husband." His voice was breathy now.

"Do you know I could always turn out to be merciless?"

"Yes I do. I told you I was a masochist; I crave for it."

"Be careful what you wish because you just might get it", she answered her voice full of desire.

"I can handle it."

They shared a look for a moment. The kind that said all the things that had to be said, because indeed no word was needed. The burning flame in Karin eyes told Naruto all he needed to know and reciprocally the desire emanating from Naruto's body spoke volumes. Without really being aware of it their bodies drew even more closely to each other.

"I'm going to kiss you", she informed him.

"I can't wait."

And that was it. In a second their lips were glued to each other. Their first kiss was a reflection of the desire they'd both subdued for so long; fiery and incandescent. It felt like the relish of a hardly-earned victory. Both of them seek for dominance during this exploration each other's mouths which left them gasping for breath.

"I can't believe I've waited this long before having a taste of this", Naruto said slightly panting still under the effect of their devastating desire.

"Me either. I don't think I've had enough of you", she replied in the same breathy voice.

"Your wish is my command."

This time when he took her lips it was for a gentle sensuous kiss. He took his time exploring the depths of her mouth with his tongue, slowly stirring up the fire in their bodies. Soon their hands joined in for this conquest of senses. He roamed his hands tentatively on her shoulders then they slightly glided to her lower back. He drew her closer to his body like he wanted to melt in the warmth of her body and she let him. His fingers move back to her crimson thick tresses, as he ravaged her lips with hers. There was no sweeter feeling than holding her like this. His whole body vibrated to the tune set by this scorching need.

She held on tight to strong powerful arms but the compulsion of discovery soon had her hands move to his bare chiseled chest she'd fantasized on for months. She felt her insides melt, her whole body was shaken by the intensity of such closeness. Even the swell of her tummy wasn't able to subdue the magnitude of this new intimacy. She felt one of his hands leave her hair and slide into her robe to grasp one of her breasts. Moisture pooled in between her thighs as he massaged first one nipple then the other one. She was almost about to cry out when she felt Naruto withdrawing his hands and slowly pushing away from her.

"We have to stop before we both lose control", he whispered.

"I-I understand", she replied as she started fumbling with the ties of her robe. Though she aimed to sound convinced even though she failed to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Naruto sensed this and he placed a hand on her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Listen I know you're frustrated; believe me I'm about as frustrated as you are if not more; I feel like I could explode at any moment", he said with an eloquent southwards glance.

Indeed Karin had to admit he seemed ready to explode. His manhood bulged underneath the towel still tied around his waist. It'd been impressive when she'd seen it earlier but it seemed even more impressive at the moment.

"I know it might sound a little old-fashioned", he continued, "but I want us to really get acquainted with each other's body before taking things any further. When we do I'll like it to feel special for both of us. Okay?"

Even if her body was still throbbing with desire, she was forced to admit his words held a little bit of truth. Till now their marriage had been a very unconventional one. This intimacy between them was still young thus it was wiser to get a little more accustomed to it before undertaking any big step. Truth been told Karin had to admit there was a certain appeal in reserving oneself for one's "honeymoon". Indeed that was what the first time they were going to make love would be; a very much delayed but so much anticipated honeymoon.

"Okay", she agreed.

He offered her a small smile and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I promise you're not going to regret this."

"I can't wait to really have you at my mercy", she replied half joking half serious.

"Promises, promises", he whispered a wild flame burning in his eyes, a reflection of the one burning in her crimson gaze.


End file.
